


Perfect Bride - Snarry5evr

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Severus Snape, Courtship, Crossdressing, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Harry, Top Harry Potter, Younger Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Novia Perfecta / Autor original: Snarry5evr / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Cuando Lord Harry Potter descubre que no recibirá su herencia como él cree, se propone encontrar la novia perfecta
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Perfect Bride - Snarry5evr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138234) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138234
> 
>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Sevina Eileen Snape agarró el montón de encaje blanco de las manos de la criada y lo arrojó bruscamente a un lado. Sus delgados labios se adelgazaron más, burlándose de la chica idiota.

—¿Qué parte de _no blanco_ no entiendes, niña estúpida? — Los ojos oscuros de Sevina brillaron hacia la costurera.

La mujer respiró con calma. Ella había tratado con muchas debutantes mimadas; Esta no era diferente—Entiendo su aversión al blanco, señorita Snape...—.

—Mi... _aversión_ —Se burló la chica—Mi cabello oscuro y piel pálida no es una _aversión_ al blanco, _Madame_ Claudine. Es un paso en falso de moda—.

La costurera contuvo un suspiro—El blanco es requerido para las jovencitas en su primera temporada—.

—Se requiere blanco para inclinarse ante la reina. Los colores pálidos son aceptables para las señoritas—Sevina apretó las manos a su lado para no sacudir un dedo a la imbécil incompetente.

—¡Sevina! — Las tres mujeres en la habitación se giraron para ver a la morena alta y elegante deslizarse dentro de la habitación, sus suaves ojos verdes bailando de risa ante el puchero de su sobrina—¿Qué te he dicho sobre suavizar tu tono? —.

Sevina bajó obedientemente sus ojos oscuros—Lo siento, tía Theodora—.

Theodora Snape no perdió el esbozo de una sonrisa en los labios de su sobrina. Se dirigió hacia el trío y los vestidos se dispersaron. Ella los miró críticamente—Sevina está en lo correcto. Quítenle el blanco—Theodora extendió la mano y pellizcó el brazo de Sevina por su suave resoplido, y la niña se frotó el lugar mientras miraba a su tía—Mantendremos el azul, y este verde se verá hermoso—Hizo una mueca y agitó la mano—Quita el amarillo, que se verá horrible contra la pálida piel de Sevina. Crema funcionará si es una pizca. Sevina, tendremos que ir a las sombrererías y adquirir cintas en variaciones de color crema—.

Sevina fulminó con la mirada a su tía—Pero no quiero reemplazar las cintas para rehacer el vestido—Cruzó los brazos sobre sus escasos senos—Si esta es la única temporada que tendré, entonces mi padre debería pagar caro—.

Theodora extendió la mano para frotar una mano suave sobre el brazo delgado—Si cariño. Estás en lo correcto. Tobías ha hecho poco por ti a lo largo de los años, y prometo hacerle pagar un alto precio por lo que te está obligando, pero también debemos ser prácticas. ¿Qué pasa si un joven caballero te pide que te unas a él para dar un paseo en el parque y no tienes vestidos nuevos o tiempo para que te arreglen uno? —Ella se agachó para tocar el material extendido sobre el respaldo de la silla—Como dije: en un apuro—Agitó su mano a la costurera—Eso es todo por ahora. Puede enviar la factura a sir Tobías Snape—.

La Costurera hizo una reverencia cortés y le indicó a su asistente que recogiera los artículos rechazados antes de salir de la habitación. Theodora se volvió hacia su sobrina, la niña ya se había puesto una túnica gris oscura y deslizó su varita de madera de cerezo en el bolsillo.

—En serio, Sevina. ¿Debes ser tan provocadora? —.

—Sí—Dijo la niña con un resoplido—Sabes cómo detesto estas ridículas revisiones de vestimenta. Voy a preparar pociones—.

Sevina salió de la habitación—Usa guantes—Le gritó su tía, sin mucha esperanza.

Theodora se acercó a la cama grande y pasó la mano sobre las telas suaves y pálidas de los vestidos dispuestos. Tomó nota mental de las cosas que Sevina aún necesitaría una vez que llegaran a Londres y sintió una pequeña lágrima en el rabillo del ojo.

Todavía podía recordar cuándo la comadrona colocó en sus brazos al infame y rubicundo bebé. Todavía podía recordar la expresión de horror y súplica en el rostro de Eileen cuando la partera había anunciado el sexo del bebé. Lo que sucedió después no había sido inesperado. Tobías se burló de la incapacidad de su esposa para tener un hijo varón, enviando a la madre y a la niña a su estado deteriorado, Theodora le suplicó a Tobías que tuviera misericordia, ganándose también su propio exilio. Durante los siguientes cinco años, Eileen y Theodora habían amado y criado a la pequeña Sevina en el hermoso campo, contentas de que Tobías las olvidara. Cuando la niña realizó magia accidental por primera vez, Theodora supo que habían tomado la decisión correcta.

Cuando Eileen murió de fiebre solo un mes después del quinto cumpleaños de Sevina, Theodora asumió la carga de su querida amiga. Ella misma le había enseñado a Sevina sus matemáticas y letras, permitiendo que la niña leyera todo lo que quisiera. Theodora había aprendido mucho sobre el mundo mágico de Eileen, y en el décimo cumpleaños de Sevina, Theodora sacó el viejo baúl de Eileen y le tendió la varita de ébano a la única hija de Eileen. Ambas habían mirado asombradas al entrar en el Callejón Diagon por primera vez, y una mujer pelirroja regordeta las había tomado bajo su ala. Aparentemente, la mujer tenía varios hijos, la mayoría de los cuales estaban en la escuela de magos, y preguntó si la niña asistiría el próximo año. Theodora le había dicho a la mujer que no, que Sevina iba a tener un tutor privado, que una vieja amiga de la madre de la niña le iba a enseñar.

Entonces, con libros y una nueva varita, Sevina se instaló en una academia dual de aprendizaje muggle y educación mágica. Theodora había culpado de alguna manera a su hermano para contratar un tutor para su hija, y Sevina pasó la mayor parte del año con un tutor muggle aprendiendo latín, geografía y cualquier cantidad de “estudios inapropiados para señoritas”. Theodora había entrevistado a cuatro tutores antes de que ella encontrara a alguien dispuesto a enseñarle temas a una joven, pero Eileen había insistido en que Sevina tuviera el mismo tipo de educación que un joven, y Theodora estuvo de acuerdo. Era más probable que Sevina finalmente se quedaría sola, la pobre niña probablemente nunca se casaría. Un pensamiento desgarrador, pero cierto de todos modos. Entre sus lecciones muggle, Sevina leyó y estudió la teoría detrás de hechizos y pociones. Durante los meses de verano, Minerva McGonagall, amiga de Eileen y profesora actual de Transfiguración en la escuela Mágica, vendría a observar y enseñar los movimientos de varita a Sevina, y probaría su creciente comprensión de la magia. Cuando Sevina tenía quince años, Minerva le había dado a Sevina la oportunidad de practicar hechizos más seguros sin ella cerca, dándole a la niña más margen de maniobra en su aprendizaje. Sevina inmediatamente se sintió atraída por el arte de hacer pociones, y rápidamente se destacó.

Pero ahora que Sevina tenía diecisiete años, Tobías finalmente había decidido interesarse por la vida de su hija mayor. Poco después de la muerte de Eileen, Tobías se había casado con una mansa chica muggle que rápidamente le había dado a luz un heredero no mágico. Sevina ahora tenía un hermano menor y una hermana a los que nunca había conocido, no es que la chica tuviera ningún interés en conocer a sus medios hermanos. Pero Theodora sospechaba que Tobías quería a Sevina fuera de la casa de campo para poder instalarse. Sin embargo, estaría decepcionado. Pero Theodora ya tenía una discusión para rogarle que se quedaría junto a Sevina en Londres, si le entregaba la casa adosada de su madre. La dote de Theodora se le había liberado hace mucho tiempo, y se la había colocado parcialmente en el cambio, trayendo una ganancia ordenada, eventualmente ella se la legaría a Sevina.

Pero eso sería en el futuro. En este momento, tenían que concentrarse en ayudar a Sevina a pasar esta temporada. Theodora levantó la vista cuando una criada entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia los vestidos nuevos. Theodora agitó la mano hacia los montones de tela.

—También podría empacarlo todo. Sevina no lo usará hasta que tenga que hacerlo y eso no será hasta que lleguemos a Londres—.

La criada hizo una pequeña reverencia—Sí, señora—.

Theodora suspiró y cruzó hacia la puerta, preguntándose qué le depararía Londres a su pequeña Sevvie.

* * *

Lord Harry Potter gimió y permitió que su cabeza cayera hacia adelante sobre la mesa familiar de madera con rasguños. El sonido de un plato raspando la mesa y el suave tintineo de porcelana sobre porcelana alertó al joven que lo habían descubierto. No es que pudiera haberse escondido en la mesa de la cocina, en la estructura no coincidente de su segundo lugar de juegos favorito de la infancia. Un suave beso se colocó en la parte superior de su cabello desaliñado y oscuro, y una mano firme calmó su espalda mientras ocupaba el asiento a su lado. Suspiró ante los movimientos relajantes, los recuerdos de años de tal tratamiento se apoderaron de él. Hubo un tirón en el pergamino agarrado entre sus dedos, y él soltó su agarre. No tenía sentido ocultarlo. Él esperó. Escuchó el suave movimiento de los pies moverse por el piso de piedra, y esperó. Hizo una mueca ante la brusca inhalación.

—Oh, Harry—.

—Caray, Harry—.

La mano tranquilizadora volvió a acariciar su espalda, y finalmente levantó la vista. Su mejor amigo desde los tres años lo miraba boquiabierto, y la esposa del pelirrojo, la otra mejor amiga de Harry, lo estudió con ojos preocupados.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —.

Harry y Ron se giraron para mirar a Hermione con incredulidad—¿Qué quieres decir con que qué va a hacer? — Ron farfulló.

Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron rojas y se volvió para mirar a Harry—¿No quieres casarte con una chica por su dinero? —.

La mano en la espalda de Harry vaciló y miró a Molly Weasley. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. Harry se volvió hacia Hermione—¿Y qué, por favor, di sería otra razón para casarme con una chica? — Hermione abrió la boca pero rápidamente la cerró—Exactamente—Dijo Harry.

—Pero no es justo—Farfulló Hermione—¿Qué pasa con la chica? —.

Harry agitó su mano—Ella será libre de perseguir sus propios intereses. Sabes que seré generoso con ella, Hermione—.

—Pero ella nunca encontrará el amor—La voz de Hermione vaciló cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia Ron. Harry suspiro.

—Hermione, sabes que no es así como funciona nuestro mundo. Tú y Ron solo tuvieron suerte—.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron en el pergamino que se encontraba amenazadoramente sobre la mesa. Una carta de Gringotts informándole que no podría obtener su herencia completa hasta su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, a cuatro años de distancia. Había pasado los pocos años desde que se graduó de Hogwarts teniendo cuidado en sus gastos, esperando entrar en las bóvedas familiares en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños como la mayoría de los caballeros. En preparación, había escrito al banco preguntando sobre cualquier estipulación colocada en la herencia. Esta fue su respuesta. Estaba casi sin dinero, bueno, no del todo, pero no lo suficiente como para sobrevivir los próximos cuatro años sin burlarse de sus amigos, lo que nunca haría, independientemente de sus ofertas. Realmente solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

—Tendré que hablar con Sirius—.

Harry hizo una mueca al jadear y alzó la vista ante el repentino movimiento. Ron salió de la habitación y regresó un momento después con una botella de whisky de su padre. Ron desterró el té en la taza frente a él y llenó la taza vacía con alcohol. Ron miró la botella y luego a Harry.

—Papá dice que es para emergencias. Creo que esto cuenta como una—.

Como si estuviera de acuerdo, Molly se acercó y acercó la taza y el plato a Harry. Harry tomó la taza y tomó un gran trago, dejando que la quemadura lo atravesara. Harry no quería acercarse a su padrino sobre una temporada, pero era lo único que tenía sentido. Sirius había estado detrás de Harry para “establecerle” durante los últimos dos años, había prometido hospedarlo por una temporada si prometía considerar seriamente casarse. No era que Harry estuviera en contra del matrimonio, solo sabía que no era para él. El matrimonio era una unión sagrada entre un hombre y una mujer, Harry no quería tener nada que ver con unirse con una mujer. Su mente volvió a la noche anterior y la mano estable que había adornado su cama. Los fuertes muslos del hombre se habían ondulado bajo el firme agarre de Harry mientras el hombre había cabalgado a Harry con fuerza, dejándolos sudorosos y saciados. Harry suspiro. No habría nada de eso una vez que fuera con Sirius. Sirius tenía instrucciones explícitas sobre lo que se consideraba un comportamiento adecuado para un caballero que buscaba una esposa. Pero Sirius tenía las conexiones correctas, alojaría a Harry, organizaría su temporada y, lo más importante, equiparía a Harry con la vestimenta adecuada. Del tipo que Harry no podía permitirse en este momento.

Harry gimió y apartó la taza de té con alcohol. Estaba bastante seguro de que fue Molly quien lanzó el hechizo amortiguador antes de que su cabeza golpeara la mesa.

* * *

—Harry—Harry contuvo un gemido y cuidadosamente dejó las cartas sobre la mesa. Le dirigió una sonrisa cortés al hombre que estaba de pie mirándolo con reproche—Una palabra—.

Harry se volvió hacia los demás en la mesa y les sonrió con simpatía—Parece que sus libras están seguras para otra ronda, caballeros—Se puso de pie, se alisó la chaqueta y asintió con la cabeza al otro hombre—Después de ti, Sirius—Harry hizo un gesto con la mano y los ojos grises de Sirius se entrecerraron por un momento antes de llevar a Harry a un rincón privado.

—Se supone que debes estar en el salón de baile—Siseó Sirius.

Harry tuvo que abstenerse de poner los ojos en blanco—Bailé con la anfitriona y su hija, así como con una prima u otra. Pensé que unos minutos con el anfitrión serían prudentes—.

—Lord Aldeen ni siquiera está en la sala de cartas—Dijo Sirius sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor.

—Bueno, no ahora—Señaló Harry—Pero él estaba. Estoy intentando hacer conexiones, Sirius—.

—Preferiría que hicieras conexiones con las madres y las hijas—Dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados—Teníamos un trato, Harry—.

Harry suspiro—La temporada ni siquiera está en su apogeo, Sirius. Juro hacer lo mejor cuando las cosas se pongan en marcha—.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro y presionó sus dedos contra su frente—Harry, sé que esto no es fácil para ti, y aborrezco las restricciones que tus padres impusieron en tu herencia...—.

—Ni siquiera es eso, Sirius—Dijo Harry—Me dejaron sin nada—Siseó Harry—No tengo dinero excepto lo que estés dispuesto a proporcionar. No tengo casa, gracias al contrato de arrendamiento de la propiedad que ni siquiera vencerá por otros dos años. Me prepararon para ser un señor dependiente y sin dinero, sin opciones verdaderas a menos que quisiera alistarme en esa tonta...--Harry miró a su alrededor antes de bajar la voz—Guerra muggle. No te preocupes, Sirius. Seré un buen señorito y me casaré y daré un heredero—.

Sirius suspiro—Sé que lo harás, Harry. Muy bien, escucha. Hogwarts sale en unos días, lo que significa que tenemos poco más de una semana de fiestas puramente muggle. Sé que tus padres habrían preferido que te casaras con una bruja para que puedas tener un poco de libertad hasta entonces. Una vez que los Peverells tengan su baile anual, espero que asistas a todos los eventos que aceptamos. Tienes hasta tu cumpleaños para elegir una bruja que quieras cortejar—.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió—Gracias, Sirius. Juro que haré todo lo posible para encontrar a alguien que al menos pueda soportar cerca—.

—Eso es todo lo que pido, Harry—Harry sabía que era una mentira. Sirius estaba pidiendo mucho más que eso y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

Harry miró alrededor del salón de baile, algo se alivió dentro de él al ver tantas túnicas. La mayoría de las mujeres vestían vestidos muggle, sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de adornarse a la última moda muggle y gastar el dinero de su esposo, y muchos de los hombres optaron por colas y sobreros altos como Harry, posiblemente debido a las apariciones esperadas en eventos posteriores en la noche. Pero había suficientes personas vestidas con túnicas para denotar la lista de invitados predominantemente mágica para la noche. Harry se movió por el salón de baile de los Peverells, saludó a su anfitriona y asintió con la cabeza a varios conocidos. Se aseguró de agregar su nombre a suficientes tarjetas de baile para mantener a Sirius feliz mientras caminaba por la habitación. Vio una cabeza familiar de cabello rubio y se dirigió hacia la figura vestida de verde.

—Dejaron que toda la gentuza se metiera en estas cosas, ¿no? —Dijo Harry, mientras se paraba al lado del hombre. Los ojos gris plateados se giraron para evaluarlo fríamente.

—Obviamente, si te permitieron asistir, Potter—.

Harry soltó una risita y extendió la mano—¿Cómo estás, Malfoy? — Su mano fue abrazada por las suaves manos de Malfoy.

—Bueno, Potter. ¿Y tú? Nunca pensé verte en uno de estos—.

Harry adelgazó sus labios mientras tomaba una bebida de un mesero que pasaba—Sirius ha puesto su pie en el suelo—.

—Ay—Dijo Draco, haciendo una mueca—Supongo que te esperaré en el desayuno veneciano de mamá entonces—.

Harry asintió, mirando a la multitud—Sirius lo mencionó. Escuché las noticias, por cierto. Felicidades—Draco asintió con la cabeza—¿Cómo está Astoria? —.

—Muy extasiada, como te puedes imaginar. Ella y su madre ya han cambiado los colores en mi antigua guardería tres veces. Ahí está Neville, y la persistente señorita Parkinson te ha visto—.

Harry arrugó la nariz y se volvió para mirar a Draco—Me emboscaron hace más de una hora para firmar su tarjeta. Ella se enojó mucho el año pasado cuando escogiste a la ex Miss Greengrass y ahora, aparentemente, ha puesto la mira en mí—.

—Harry. Draco—Harry dio una sonrisa genuina al sonido familiar de la voz de su amigo—Hola Neville. Haciendo orgulloso el nombre Longbottom, ya veo—Dijo Harry tomando el traje blanco y negro del hombre.

—Padre insistió en que escoltara a la abuela a Bath o participara en la temporada. Yo, por supuesto, elegí la más fácil de las dos opciones—Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Harry y Draco se rieran, sabiendo muy bien la formidable persona que la abuela de Neville podría ser.

—Lord Potter—Los tres hombres levantaron la vista hacia la voz sedosa, y Harry forzó su sonrisa a permanecer en sus labios.

—Ah, señorita Parkinson. Solo le decía a Malfoy que era hora de nuestro baile. ¿Deberíamos? —Él extendió el brazo y la bruja lo tomó. La condujo a la pista de baile justo cuando comenzó una contradanza*. Estaba agradecido de que los Peverells nunca ofrecieran valses en sus bailes, ya que pensaban que el baile íntimo era demasiado directo. Harry aprovechó el tiempo para mirar alrededor del salón de baile y ver a los recién llegados. Vio al elegante Lord Malfoy y su esposa, los padres de Draco, hablando con el rotundo Fudge. Harry dio una sonrisa genuina cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su vieja maestra de Transfiguración, y se preguntó quién era la mujer pálida con la que estaba hablando. Al final del baile, Harry se encontró a sí mismo liderando a una morena sonrojada y tartamudeante y otra chica con cabello rubio fresa después de eso.

Pasó algún tiempo más antes de que Harry pudiera localizar a su antigua profesora. La encontró sentada con los chaperones y se acercó a ella. Ella le sonrió.

—Lord Potter—Ella le tendió la mano y él la tomó para darle un beso.

—Lady Minerva. Qué placer tan exquisito verle de nuevo—.

Ella retiró la mano—Deja eso, Harry. Siéntate y dime qué has estado haciendo—Se acomodó en la silla junto a ella y pasaron un buen cuarto de hora hablando y poniéndose al día—¿Y qué te convenció finalmente de unirte a una temporada? Más bien pensé que eras un soltero confirmado—Añadió con una mirada cómplice. Harry no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. _Ella_ fue la que lo atrapó en una situación bastante delicada con otros dos chicos después de todo. Dio una pequeña tos para aclararse la garganta.

—Debido a circunstancias que escapan a mi control, debo tomar una novia—.

Minerva lo miró y lo miró con astucia—¿Tú? —Harry asintió. Sus labios se afinaron—Confío en que serías justo con cualquier novia que tomases—.

Harry se echó hacia atrás en afrenta—Por supuesto. Ella tendría todas las libertades que le puedo permitir, además de las que vinieran al casarse—.

—¿Incluso si no deseara nada más que esconderse y... preparar pociones? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a los bailarines—Sería la esposa de un señor, así que, por supuesto, se le exigiría que fuera la anfitriona en alguna ocasión—Los labios de Harry se estrecharon—Tan pocas veces como me fuera posible—Minerva se rió entre dientes y se volvió para sonreírle.

—Siempre me gustaste, Harry. Quizás puedas permitirme ayudarte—Harry parpadeó hacia la bruja.

—Confío en ti, Lady Minerva. Entonces, sí, aceptaré tu ayuda—.

Ella asintió con firmeza y se volvió hacia los bailarines—¿Es la sangre un problema? —.

—No—Respondió Harry secamente—Yo...—Harry hizo una mueca internamente en la admisión—Necesito una con una dote lo suficientemente grande como para arreglárnoslas durante los próximos cinco años. Mi herencia está siendo retenida—Vio que Minerva escuchaba cómo se movía para mirarlo y sus labios se estrecharon en un ceño de desaprobación.

—Ya veo. ¿Sirius? —.

—No. Pero creo que él está de acuerdo con mis padres—Ella dio un “hmph” casi silencioso, y Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

* * *

La próxima vez que Harry vio a Minerva, estaban en el parque. Más de una vez, Sirius había mencionado dar un paseo por el parque, y Harry finalmente cedió y permitió que se ensillara un caballo por él. Odiaba pasear por el parque ocupado pero sabía que era una parte integral de la temporada. Ya lo habían detenido varias veces para conversar con conocidos y sabía que su caballo se estaba inquietando. Le levanto el sombrero a lady Astoria y le aseguró a Draco que los vería en el desayuno unos días antes de continuar. Asintió cortésmente a Lord y Lady Bennett y le guiñó el ojo a la Viuda Attwater. Sus ojos se posaron en la visión familiar de su vieja profesora, y sonrió ante la elegante gorra de tartán que llevaba. Ella le sonrió brillantemente y sostuvo su mano en un movimiento de saludo y convocatoria combinados. Harry giró su caballo en dirección al carruaje que ella compartía con otras dos que estaban claramente relacionadas si las similitudes en sus narices eran de alguna indicación. Ambas mujeres eran pálidas, aunque una era obviamente mucho más joven que sus compañeras.

Harry detuvo su corcel cuando llegó al carruaje que llevaba a las tres damas y sonrió brillantemente—Lady Minerva. Un placer verte de nuevo—.

—Lord Potter. No esperaba verte en el parque—.

—Puedo sostener las riendas de este caballo en particular, Lady Minerva—Dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona—Pero te aseguro que mi padrino tiene mis propias riendas firmemente en sus manos—Se rió para mostrar que solo estaba bromeando.

Minerva también se rió—Lord Potter, ¿puedo presentarle a una querida amiga, la señorita Theodora Snape, y su sobrina, la señorita Sevina Snape—Harry inclinó su sombrero educadamente hacia las dos mujeres.

—Mi lady. Un placer conocerle. Espero que encuentre Londres agradable—Los ojos oscuros brillaron para encontrarse con los de Harry momentáneamente antes de que volvieran a caer, y Harry se encontró inexplicablemente atraído por el suave rubor en las pálidas mejillas. Curioso.

—Está un poco más lleno de lo que estamos acostumbrados—Respondió la tía, Theodora, y Harry volvió su atención hacia ella.

—Es esa época del año, ¿no es así? Yo mismo no puedo esperar para retirarme a la hacienda de mi padrino—.

—¿Prefiere el campo entonces, Lord Potter? —Preguntó cortésmente Theodora Snape.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—De hecho. Raramente me aventuro a Londres, pero mi padrino insistió en ello este año. Aparentemente es hora de que tome asiento en el Wizengamot—Dijo en un tono conspirador que hizo que las señoras mayores se rieran y Sevina lo mirara.

—No mientas, Harry—Le advirtió Minerva—Sé muy bien por qué accediste a venir a Londres esta temporada—Ella le dio una sonrisa sabia pero burlona—¿Cómo está la señorita Weasley? —.

Harry dio un estremecimiento visible—Hasta la rodilla en los planes de boda, y no me arrepiento de escabullirme un poco de la Madriguera—Vio a Sevina dar un pequeño tirón en su asiento.

—Deberías estar ayudando—Minerva lo reprendió, y Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. Lo dejaré completamente en la corte de Oliver. Fue lo suficientemente tonto como para arrodillarse. Por mi parte, le suplicaré a mi futura novia que viajemos rápido a Gretna cuando decida casarme—Minerva se rió entre dientes.

—Merlín ayude a la bruja que te elija, Harry—Bromeó Minerva.

—No soy tan malo, Lady Minerva. Ahora cállate antes de asustar a mis prospectos—Le dijo con una sonrisa. Miró alrededor del parque y notó que Pansy Parkinson y su madre se dirigían hacia ellos. Volvió a mirar a Minerva—Hablando de prospectos, hay una en la que puedes influir libremente, Lady Minerva—Volvió la cabeza ligeramente y miró rápidamente a Harry con una sonrisa—Creo que es hora de que regrese a casa. ¿Te veré en casa de los Malfoy, lady Minerva? —.

—Por supuesto, Harry—.

Él asintió y sonrió educadamente a las damas Snape—Señoras. Fue un placer verles, y espero verles por aquí. Buen día—Murmuraron sus despedidas, y él se dirigió de regreso a través del parque hacia la casa de Sirius y lejos de las Parkinson que se acercaban.

* * *

Harry apretó los dientes mientras escuchaba a la señorita Amelia Hartford parlotear sobre algo de música a la que había asistido la noche anterior. Después de casi dos semanas, la lista de posibles novias de Harry estaba disminuyendo rápidamente. Solo necesitaba una persona, una _mujer_ con la que pudiera mantener una conversación medianamente decente. Alguien con quien no le importaría sentarse al otro lado de la mesa del desayuno. Alguien con algún tipo de inteligencia sobre ella. Harry se extrajo de la charlatanería tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió a la mesa del buffet para tomar un pequeño sándwich.

—Lord Harry—Harry sonrió ante el saludo familiar y se volvió para mirar a la bruja con el cabello rubio y los ojos brillantes y violetas.

—Lady Lovegood—Sus ojos violetas se lanzaron a su alrededor, apenas aterrizando en Harry antes de alejarse nuevamente. Se dio cuenta de que ella había perdido sus guantes nuevamente.

—Lord Harry, ¿has visto a Luna? Creo que ella dijo que creía haber visto algunos jinglebugs dirigiéndose al laberinto, pero no he visto ninguno—.

Harry suspiró divertido y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Lady Lovegood. Sus ojos violetas se centraron en él y sonrió brillantemente—Veré si puedo encontrarla—.

—Gracias, Lord Harry—.

Ella se alejó y Harry se dirigió al laberinto. Realmente disfrutaba de los Lovegoods. Eran un grupo extraño con una forma salvaje de pensar, pero hacían la vida interesante y Harry los adoraba. Harry se abrió paso a través del gran laberinto de los Malfoy, con cuidado de no gritar el nombre de Luna para no tener otra conferencia sobre asustar a cualquier criatura mítica o no mítica que estuviera persiguiendo. Harry vagó por el camino durante varios minutos antes de encontrarse con una mujer joven en sus manos y rodillas cavando debajo de un seto. Al principio supuso que era Luna, pero recordó que en realidad había estado usando una túnica brillante de color melocotón en lugar del suave vestido amarillo de la joven actual. La bruja dejó escapar un pequeño “ja” antes de retroceder y dejar caer algo en un pequeño vial. Ella tapó el frasco y lo dejó caer en el bolsillo oculto de su vestido con una sonrisa satisfecha. Una sonrisa atrajo los labios de Harry cuando reconoció a la bruja de cabello oscuro.

—Mejor no dejes que Lady Narcissa te atrape cavando en su laberinto—Sevina Snape levantó la vista, sus ojos negros muy abiertos. Soltó un “eep” mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Harry se movió para ofrecerle una mano, y ella la agarró, sus pálidas mejillas estaban rosadas. Harry la ayudó a ponerse de pie y ella se apartó rápidamente para enderezar su vestido. Soltó un resoplido al ver las manchas de hierba en su vestido—Podría...—Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo pero la chica resopló y se apartó.

—No soy una debutante indefensa, Lord Potter—Espetó Sevina y Harry reprimió una sonrisa—Soy perfectamente capaz de lanzar un hechizo de limpieza—Sacó una varita de madera oscura de su bolsillo oculto y lanzó el hechizo antes de volver a meterla.

—No dudaba de usted, señorita Snape—Dijo Harry, tratando de ocultar su diversión. Ella era una luchadora—Simplemente quise intentar ser un caballero. ¿Encontró lo que necesitaba? —.

Observó cómo la cara de la chica ardía en un rosa suave y por alguna razón le gustó—Simplemente estaba disfrutando del laberinto—Dijo altivamente mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia el laberinto. Harry notó que su voz era ligeramente ronca y se preguntó si recientemente había superado una enfermedad o dolor de garganta. Él reprimió una sonrisa y se movió para caminar a su lado—¿Por qué está vagando por el laberinto? —.

—Buscando una amiga—Respondió con sinceridad. Ella se volvió para mirarlo escépticamente, sus ojos negros se estrecharon sobre él. Harry soltó una carcajada—No es ese tipo de amiga, señorita Snape. Ni ese tipo de reunión. La madre de una amiga me pidió que encontrara a su hija—.

Sevina parpadeó y se volvió para mirar su paso—¿Su madre le permitió irse sola? — Harry se preguntó si se daba cuenta de la ironía de su pregunta.

—Los Lovegoods no son de conservar las propiedades. Confían en su hija—Era su turno de mirar con recelo a la joven bruja—Al igual que su propia chaperona, me imagino—.

Ella lo miró y sus labios se afinaron—No sea impertinente, Lord Potter—Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Por supuesto, mi lady. Pido disculpas—Ella resopló y Harry la guió alrededor—¿Está disfrutando de Londres? —.

—No—Respondió sin rodeos, y Harry decidió que le gustaba.

—¿Extraña su casa? —.

Ella retrocedió y arrugó la nariz—Cielos no. Me alegro de estar libre de la casa de mi padre—.

—¿No está disfrutando su temporada? —Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Dio un pequeño gesto de su delicada mano—Es simplemente un medio para un fin. Cuando termine la temporada, mi tía y yo nos retiraremos a su casa, y seré libre de regresar a cosas más importantes—.

Harry hizo un gesto a otro giro y Sevina le permitió que la guiara—Como preparar pociones—Sevina dio un pequeño tirón y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—Puede que no haya pasado mis EXTASIS de Pociones con una E, señorita Snape, pero reconozco un Underfig. Además de ser una molestia para los jardineros, solo tienen un uso—Harry sonrió cortésmente a la joven bruja, pero su mente daba vueltas. ¿Era está la persona que Minerva tenía en mente para Harry? Tenía que admitir que el aspecto de la chica era menos femenino que muchas de las otras debutantes, y Harry ya había decidido que no le importaba su personalidad contundente. Hasta ahora habían tenido una conversación agradable, y ella había mantenido su atención por más tiempo que cualquiera de las otras chicas que había conocido—¿No quieres casarte? —Se aventuró, tratando de tener una idea de su opinión sobre el asunto. Ella dio un resoplido poco elegante.

—Dudo que muchos magos aprueben mis tendencias de bluestocking**, y me niego a ser restringida en mis actividades—Dijo con suavidad—Tengo estándares muy altos, Lord Potter. Y dudo que algún hombre esté dispuesto a permitirme las libertades que deseo—Había más en su historia, Harry estaba seguro, así que se abstuvo de responder hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Minerva. Si Sevina fuera realmente la persona que Minerva tenía en mente para él, necesitaría su consejo sobre cómo cortejar a la espinosa chica.

Mientras se acercaban al siguiente giro, Harry puso un dedo contra sus labios y le sonrió con picardía a la chica. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y Harry colocó su mano sobre su codo, justo arriba de donde terminaba el guante. Ella se sonrojó cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel desnuda, y Harry lo ignoró mientras la conducía a la vuelta de la esquina. Se detuvieron para ver a la joven bruja parada en la fuente que adornaba el medio del laberinto de Malfoy. Las cintas habían caído de su cabello, dejando que le cayera por la espalda y su túnica de color melocotón estaba salpicada de gotas de agua cuando el borde levantado se arrastró en el agua. Guantes blancos descansaban sobre medias rosas que se cubrían con medias botas negras sobre el borde de la fuente.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó Sevina, y Harry se rió suavemente.

—Es Luna—Harry avanzó mientras Sevina retrocedía. La rubia finalmente se giró para mirarlo cuando llegó a la fuente. Sus ojos plateados se iluminaron, y ella le sonrió brillantemente. Se acercó al borde de la fuente y lo abrazó.

—Harry—Harry se rió entre dientes mientras tomaba su peso y la sacaba de la fuente—Harry, encontré jinglebugs—.

—Eso escuché—Dijo mientras la ayudaba a pararse en la fuente—Tu madre te está buscando ahora, Lulu. Es hora de volver a ponerte los zapatos. ¿Los jinglebugs te dijeron que jugaras en el agua? —.

—Por supuesto que no, Harry—Dijo ella, bajándose para ponerse las medias. Harry le dio la espalda para brindarle privacidad—Los sprites querían jugar—Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Pensé que ya no se suponía que jugaras con los sprites de Lady Malfoy? —.

—No es como si estuviera jugando con ellos—Dijo Luna, y Harry casi podía ver a Luna poniendo los ojos en blanco—Están emocionados por el bebé de Astoria. Ella va a tener una niña, ¿sabes? —.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Harry, sin dudar un poco de su amiga.

—Oh sí. Le dije que debía pintar la guardería con un hermoso verde menta bordeado de tulipanes amarillos y creo que lo está considerando—.

—Eso es bueno—Le dijo Harry, sacando una cinta delgada de su bolsillo y golpeando su varita contra la tela. Se volvió de un melocotón suave y deslizó su varita en su bolsillo cuando Luna se paró a su lado. Él miró por encima de su túnica para asegurarse de que se hubiera secado por completo. Él se movió detrás de ella y pasó la cinta por debajo de su cabello antes de tirar de ella y atarla.

—Perfectamente presentable, Lulu—Le dijo Harry, y ella le sonrió por encima del hombro. Harry avanzó y extendió su brazo. Luna deslizó su mano sobre ella y avanzaron. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la bruja de cabello oscuro—Lady Luna, ¿podría presentarle a la señorita Sevina Snape? Su tía es una amiga particular de Lady Minerva. Señorita Snape, Lady Luna Lovegood—.

Sevina hizo una respetuosa reverencia, y Luna sonrió brillantemente a la bruja más joven—No asististe a Hogwarts—Dijo Luna, y Harry vio como las mejillas de Sevina se sonrojaban.

—No. Lady Minerva realmente me enseñó en sus meses libres—Harry estaba sorprendido por la noticia.

Salieron del laberinto, Luna hablando prácticamente sin parar todo el camino. Harry sonrió con indulgencia a la bruja y vio las extrañas miradas de Sevina varias veces. Harry se rió entre dientes cuando salieron del laberinto y Luna arrastró a Sevina, con una expresión de horror en la cara de la joven bruja.

* * *

Típico de la temporada de Londres, las noches transcurrían en un borrón de bailes, rutas y óperas, mientras que los días estaban llenos de visitas a clubes, paseos por el parque y desayunos venecianos. Harry vio a Sevina Snape varias veces cuando tuvo que asistir a un baile. Finalmente pudo robar a Minerva durante una fiesta de la tarde en la casa del Baron Goyle para dar un paseo por el jardín. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la conversación llegara al tema de la señorita Snape.

—Me di cuenta de que la señorita Lovegood había formado un vínculo con la señorita Snape—Dijo Minerva mientras caminaban por el sendero del jardín—Luna me informó que las habías presentado. Está bastante prendada de la señorita Snape—.

—Tu antigua alumna—Dijo Harry. Minerva esbozó una sonrisa reservada, sin negarlo—Ella es la única, ¿no es así? —Harry miró a la profesora—La que tenías en mente cuando cuestionaste mis... requisitos—.

—Ella es mestiza—Dijo Minerva casualmente, como si Harry le hubiera preguntado su estado de sangre en lugar de su pregunta original—Aunque fue criada por su tía. También le dieron educación de caballero—Harry asintió.

—Pensé que tal vez su educación podría ser más de lo típico. Parece bastante inteligente—.

—Ella podría defenderse en una conversación con la ex Srta. Granger—Respondió Minerva.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos mientras Harry procesaba sus palabras—¿Por qué la señorita Snape? Seguramente te das cuenta de que no está muy interesada en casarse—.

—Creo que, dado el incentivo adecuado, ella sería amable—Llegaron a la curva en el camino que los llevaría de regreso a la casa.

—Ella no me hizo devolver el desayuno—Admitió Harry y no se perdió la sonrisa que atrajo los labios de Minerva.

—Ella podría ser complaciente si tu... explicaras... ciertas cosas, Harry—Dijo Minerva, con una nota en su voz que hizo que Harry se detuviera. Miró a su antigua maestra.

—¿Quieres decir… decirle? — Él miró boquiabierto a la bruja mayor—Acerca de... que yo...—Harry sacudió la cabeza—No puedo. Ella no lo entendería—.

Los labios de Minerva se adelgazaron en desaprobación—Entonces me equivoqué, y no te conviene—Se dio la vuelta y dio un paso hacia la casa. Harry extendió la mano para presionarla sobre su brazo.

—Minnie, espera—Ella se volvió para mirarlo, con una ceja levantada.

—Sevina Snape se conformará con nada menos que completa honestidad, Sr. Potter. No digo que le cuente sobre sus preferencias desde el principio. Pero se honesto con ella. Hágale saber que no está buscando una pareja por amor, que está dispuesto a ofrecerle su nombre y todos los privilegios que ello conlleva. Hágale saber que tendrá su libertad, eso es lo que quiere. Pero creo que debes decirle que prefieres ir a la cama con magos—Los labios de Minerva se torcieron—Creo que ella podría sorprenderte, Harry. Si le das una oportunidad—.

Comenzaron a caminar una vez más, y Harry pensó en las palabras de Minerva. Lo menos que podía hacer era ver si Sevina y él podían llevarse bien. Si al menos pudieran ser amigos. Asintió cuando llegaron a los escalones que conducían a las puertas—Gracias por tu sabiduría, Lady Minerva. Seguramente lo tomaré en cuenta—Ella sonrió brillantemente antes de soltar su brazo y volver a entrar.

* * *

Harry no le dijo nada a Sirius sobre su elección hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con la joven. No quería despertar las esperanzas de Sirius ni quería explicar por qué tenía la intención de cortejar a una joven que solo había conocido dos veces. Es por eso por lo que Harry estaba complacido cuando vio a la anciana señorita Snape hablando con Aurora Sinistra en la fiesta en el jardín de Flint, menos de una semana después. Harry fue a saludar a su anfitriona, Priscilla Bulstrode Flint, una versión más joven y bonita de su hermana, y se dejó arrastrar hasta la maestra favorita de la bruja. Harry saludó a su antigua profesora con una sonrisa antes de dirigir su atención a la señorita Snape.

—Señorita Snape, qué placer. No creo que hayamos hablado desde la fiesta de cartas de Martinson—.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia—Lord Potter. Un placer verle de nuevo. ¿Confío en que le vaya bien? —.

Él le sonrió a la mujer—Si, así es. ¿Y usted y su cargo ya están más acostumbradas a Londres? —.

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando en el jardín a Sevina. Volvió a mirar a la señorita Snape para ver sus labios delgados como si ella lo desaprobara como pretendiente de su sobrina—Nos estamos instalando. Aunque, creo que Sevina estaba más entusiasmada con su invitación a la biblioteca de préstamos que con los cupones para Almack's—.

Harry le sonrió a la mujer—No tengo dudas de que ella disfrutará eso. La biblioteca de préstamos, no lo de Almack’s—Agregó Harry con una sonrisa. La tía de Sevina le dedicó una sonrisa tensa, y Harry se dio cuenta de que sería difícil convencerla. Esperaba que Sevina no confiara demasiado en el aporte de la mujer o su Cortejo estuviera condenado al fracaso desde el principio.

—Lord Potter—Harry levantó la vista y contuvo un gemido cuando la señorita Parkinson se acercó al grupo.

Harry sonrió fuertemente a la chica—Buenas tardes, señorita Parkinson. Un día tan agradable para una fiesta en el jardín, ¿no le parece? —.

Intercambiaron una conversación bastante tonta antes de que Harry pudiera escapar de la chica. Hizo rondas, deteniéndose para hablar con varias personas mientras escaneaba subrepticiamente el jardín en busca de Sevina. Finalmente la localizó sentada debajo de un árbol, su suave vestido azul se extendió modestamente sobre sus piernas dobladas mientras ella mordisqueaba un sándwich. Harry tomó su plato recién lleno y se dirigió hacia las dos damas sentadas en la manta.

—Hola señoritas. ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? —Sevina y Luna lo miraron, y Sevina se sonrojó mientras Luna sonreía brillantemente.

—Lord Harry. Si. Debes unirte a Lady Sevina y a mí—Luna palmeó la manta entre ella y Sevina, y Harry inmediatamente se dejó caer entre ellas.

—Espero que estén disfrutando del clima encantador y los hermosos jardines—Miró a Luna y luego a Sevina—¿Encuentra algo... interesante, señorita Snape? — Su suave sonrojo se oscureció, y una vez más Harry estaba confundido por su propio placer.

—Los jardines son apropiadamente... muggles—Respondió ella, claramente no contenta con la falta de ingredientes de pociones disponibles. Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Si vas a asistir a la casa de Lady Patil el jueves, tal vez podría convencer a tu acompañante de que me permita escoltarte por el jardín de Patil. Prometo que tienen una vida vegetal bastante... inusual en la que podrías estar interesada—Harry se sintió satisfecho por la chispa de interés en los ojos oscuros.

Permitió que la conversación fluyera naturalmente, una vez más alentado por el hecho de que parecían ser capaces de mantener conversaciones inteligentes durante largos períodos de tiempo. En un momento, Luna los dejó para saludar a la señorita Abbott, y Harry apenas se dio cuenta mientras escuchaba atentamente a Sevina hablar sobre un artículo que había leído en un reciente diario de pociones. Harry sabía algo de pociones, así que al menos podía seguirla y hacer preguntas inteligentes.

Dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre la mujer que estaba considerando hacer su esposa. Ella no usaba su cabello en el estilo típico que estaba de moda, aunque él asumió que era porque dudaba que su cabello liso pudiera sostener un rizo como la mayoría de las mujeres. Sus pálidas mejillas, su nariz patricia y sus delgados labios la hacían más guapa que bella, y Harry tuvo que admitir que admiraba la forma en que la había dejado su largo cabello negro, colgando sobre su hombro pálido casi acentuando su cuello largo y delgado. Como Harry normalmente no se detenía en el seno de una mujer, le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que Sevina también era más masculina allí, menos bien dotada que muchas de las brujas conocidas de Harry. Harry asintió mentalmente. Sí, eso facilitaría su unión si no tuviera que lidiar con demasiada carne suave en esa área.

Aunque los brazos de Sevina eran delgados, Harry sabía que había un poco de músculo allí, ya que lo había sentido en el laberinto de los Malfoy cuando la había guiado al centro. No dudó de que esto se debía a su preparación de pociones, y tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que sus piernas probablemente también estaban bien musculadas. En este momento, Harry no podía ver las manos de Sevina que estaban cubiertas de guantes, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía dedos largos y sin duda estaban manchados por toda su preparación.

Sobre todo, la joven bruja era bastante hermosa, lo que Harry pensó que era lo mejor que podía esperar en una compañera de cama femenina. La tía de Sevina eventualmente vino a sacar a la chica, y Harry se quedó para conversar con algunos de los otros invitados. Solo asistió a la mitad de las conversaciones cuando comenzó a hacer un plan mental para cortejar a la chica.

Las Snapes se presentaron a la casa de los Patil, y Harry felizmente llevó a la joven bruja al jardín. Él se rió por la cantidad de frascos que ella sacó de su vestido y cerró los labios cuando ella lo miró. Ella empujó varios hacia él y le dijo que se pusiera a trabajar. Pasaron un cuarto de hora agradable reuniendo una amplia variedad de plantas mientras conversaban sobre las galas recientes a las que habían asistido. Harry mencionó el teatro, y los ojos de Sevina se iluminaron. Él le preguntó si ya había tenido la oportunidad de asistir, y ella admitió que no. Una vez que sus bolsillos se llenaron de viales llenos de ingredientes y su cuarto de hora asignado estaba llegando a su fin, se dirigieron hacia adentro. Harry escoltó a Sevina hasta su tía y le preguntó si podría tener permiso para visitarla la tarde siguiente. Su aquiescencia, aunque obviamente reticente, se le dio. Harry estaba listo para presentar su propuesta a Sevina. Ella era inteligente y parecía una chica sensata, y él pensó que era alguien a quien podría considerar una amiga. También se dio cuenta de que Minerva tenía razón, y que tendría que ser completamente honesto con la chica si deseaba un resultado positivo para su noviazgo. No es que tuviera que ser completamente honesto de una vez.

Harry se aseguró de tener mucho cuidado con su vestuario a la mañana siguiente, aunque había poco que pudiera hacer con su cabello. Tenía expectativas de pedirle a Sevina que pasearan por el jardín, así que se aseguró de usar sus zapatos cómodos. Se detuvo en el invernadero para recoger una variedad de flores que sabía que podían funcionar como ingredientes de pociones antes de dirigirse a su carruaje que esperaba. Cuando llegaron a la dirección que la señorita Snape le había dado, envió a su conductor con instrucciones de regresar en media hora. Harry se alisó el abrigo, dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo que contenía la pequeña caja de chocolates y subió los dos escalones hasta la puerta.

La puerta se abrió casi antes de que Harry soltara la pequeña aldaba. Un mayordomo de aspecto arrogante parpadeó—¿Sí? —.

Harry extendió su tarjeta—Lord Potter para la señorita Sevina. Ella me está esperando—.

Las fosas nasales del mayordomo se dilataron y tomó la tarjeta antes de retroceder. Harry entró en la pequeña entrada y se quitó el sombrero con la mano libre—Justo por aquí, mi Lord—Harry lo siguió hasta una puerta cerrada y esperó mientras el mayordomo lo anunciara—Lord Potter está aquí, señorita Snape—.

—Déjalo entrar—Escuchó Harry con la inconfundible voz ronca de Sevina.

—Sevina—Harry escuchó a la tía de la niña decir en un tono de advertencia. Harry dio un ligero tirón ante lo que claramente sonó como un _silbido_. ¿Había Sevina _silbado_ entre dientes a su tía?

—Mi Lord—Harry levantó la vista cuando el mayordomo le abrió la puerta. Entró en la habitación para ver a Sevina sentada en un sofá verde paisley con un vestido de rosa claro y una única cinta dorada debajo del corpiño. Harry pensó que ella parecía bastante llamativa y sonrió cortésmente mientras se dirigía hacia ella. Ella se levantó del sofá cuando él se acercó a ella y él le ofreció el ramo notando la mirada codiciosa en sus ojos negros.

—Señorita Sevina, no puedo decirle lo contento que estoy de que haya aceptado mi visita. Por favor, acepte esta pequeña muestra de mi estima—.

Ella agarró las flores con entusiasmo y le hizo una pequeña reverencia—Gracias, Lord Potter. Recuerda a mi tía—Ella retrocedió un poco y Harry sonrió a la mujer de aspecto severo que había estado sentada en la silla a juego. Harry tomó la mano de la matrona y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Cómo está usted, señora? — Se echó hacia atrás y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar la caja de chocolates—Por favor, acepte esta pequeña muestra de mi gratitud por permitirme entrometerme en su mañana—Parpadeó sorprendida mientras aceptaba los chocolates.

—Gracias, Lord Potter. Es amable de su parte—.

Harry le sonrió—También puede malinterpretarlo como una especie de soborno, señorita Snape, ya que tengo toda la intención de preguntar si podría dar un paseo por su jardín con su encantadora sobrina—.

—Ella acepta absolutamente su soborno, Lord Potter—Saltó Sevina, presionando una mano sobre el brazo de Harry y apretando suavemente el bíceps. Harry sonrió alegremente a la ansiosa chica—Solo permíteme colocar estas flores en mi laboratorio y agarrar mi chal—.

—Sevina—La señorita Snape jadeó indignada. Sevina se giró y parpadeó con admiración a su tía.

—Lord Potter es completamente consciente de lo que tengo la intención de hacer con estas flores, tía. Y no tengo dudas de que las eligió específicamente para esas intenciones—.

Harry se rio entre dientes—La señorita Sevina tiene toda la razón, señorita Snape. De ninguna manera se suponía que fueran simplemente un placer visual—.

La tía de Sevina dejó escapar un suspiro que claramente decía que su sobrina a menudo obtenía lo que quería—Haz que Marie baje para acompañarte, Sevina—Dijo secamente.

—Sí, tía—Gritó Sevina mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Theodora Snape miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y luchó por mantener su sonrisa fácil.

—Minerva me dijo que no debería interferir con el cortejo de mi sobrina, Lord Potter. No tengo idea de por qué ella te animaría, pero no lo apruebo. Estás perdiendo el tiempo con Sevina. Ella no tiene intenciones de permitir que su cabeza se gire con palabras bonitas y una sonrisa encantadora. Ella no tiene intenciones de casarse—.

Harry asintió cortésmente a la formidable mujer—Acepto eso, señora. Pero, con el debido respeto, espero cambiar su opinión—.

—No amas a mi sobrina. Apenas la conoces—.

—Cierto. Pero por las pocas conversaciones que hemos tenido, creo que podemos ser amigos, y ya la respeto. Simplemente deseo tener la oportunidad de ver si nos conviene—.

Soltó un suspiro pero no dijo nada. Sevina regresó unos minutos más tarde con un chal gris paloma sobre sus hombros y una doncella mansa que la seguía. Ella le sonrió a Harry, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, extendiendo su brazo. Ella rápidamente se movió para pasar su brazo por el de él.

—Los jardines están justo aquí, Lord Potter—.

—Sevina—Llamó su tía, y se detuvieron para mirarla—No te quedes fuera demasiado tiempo—.

—Sí, tía—Respondió Sevina antes de arrastrar a Harry hacia una puerta que supuso que conducía afuera.

El jardín era típico de una casa de pueblo con un pequeño sendero que serpenteaba a través de un ordenado jardín lleno de flores y arbustos. Sevina colocó su mano en el hueco del codo de Harry mientras seguían el camino.

—Gracias por los ingredi… flores—Dijo Sevina suavemente y Harry se echó a reír.

—Me alegra que los aprecies y puedas usarlos. ¿Cómo llegaste a interesarte en pociones? —.

—Casi tan pronto como comencé a estudiarlas, encontré el tema interesante—Respondió Sevina, su voz baja y ronca, y Harry descubrió que le gustaba el timbre único—Mi madre había sido experta en el arte, y recuerdo estar sentada en su taller mientras preparaba cerveza. Ella murió cuando yo tenía cinco años. Supongo que fue esa conexión lo que me atrajo al arte al principio—Confesó Sevina. Harry sintió un anhelo en su corazón que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Debe ser agradable tener una conexión con tu madre—Dijo Harry, tratando de mantener el tono melancólico de su voz, aunque temía haber fallado ante la repentina mirada que Sevina le envió. Harry se lamió los labios con nerviosismo—¿Disfrutaste tener a Lady Minerva como tutora privada? —Preguntó Harry rápidamente y Sevina entrecerró los ojos.

—Fue estricta pero muy minuciosa en mi educación. Disfruté nuestras lecciones, por limitadas que fueran—.

—¿Qué estudiaste el resto del año? —Preguntó Harry, curioso sobre lo que Minerva consideraba una “educación de caballeros”.

—Lo que quisiera—Respondió Sevina, con una nota de desafío en su voz—Matemáticas, Geografía, Historia...—.

—Historia—Interrumpió Harry con una carcajada—Ese es un tema sin el que me podría ir muy bien. La historia mágica era lo suficientemente mala como para agregar la historia muggle además de eso...—Sacudió la cabeza—Bravo para ti, mi Lady—Las pálidas mejillas de Sevina se pusieron rosadas—¿Cuáles eran tus temas muggles favoritos? —.

Ella inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando, su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre su hombro—Creo que Geografía. Hay muchos lugares interesantes por ahí que me encantaría visitar—.

—Puramente por la cultura, sin duda—Bromeó Harry con una mirada cómplice. Sevina se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo para recoger el borde de su chal—Quizás tu futuro esposo sea complaciente y te lleve a algunos lugares—.

Sevina dejó escapar un resoplido poco elegante—No tengo intenciones de casarme, mi señor—Harry se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a la chica decir las palabras.

—Y aun así, accediste a dar un paseo conmigo, prácticamente has animado mi cortejo—Sevina dio un pequeño tirón y lo miró.

—No sabía que me estabas cortejando, mi Lord. Eres simplemente una de las pocas personas que he conocido en Londres que puede mantener una conversación decente. Es un buen cambio de ritmo—Admitió.

Harry parpadeó, sintiéndose firmemente puesto en su lugar—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás tan decidida a permanecer soltera? Creo que disfrutarías de los beneficios que te brindaría ser una mujer casada—.

—Tengo mis razones, Lord Potter. Reconozco que tener un esposo me brindaría algunas ventajas, pero hay muchas más desventajas de ser la propiedad de alguien—.

Se acercaron a un banco y Harry les indicó que se sentaran. Echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que la criada tenía un lugar para descansar cómodamente y observó cómo se acomodaba en otro banco más atrás en el camino. Se volvió hacia Sevina y respiró con fuerza.

—Señorita Sevina, si me lo permite, me gustaría la oportunidad de cambiar su opinión—Dio un pequeño tirón y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry levantó un dedo para detenerla—Por favor, escúchame. Eso es todo lo que pido—.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho poco amplio y entrecerró los ojos hacia él—Muy bien, Lord Potter. Exponga su caso—.

Él le sonrió con indulgencia—Señorita Sevina, usted es una criatura rara entre las debutantes de Londres y la sociedad mágica—.

—La adulación no hace nada por mí, Lord Potter—Dijo Sevina sucintamente, y Harry se echó a reír.

—No estaba tratando de halagarla, señorita Sevina. Simplemente diciendo una verdad. Creo que eres una persona que prefiere la verdad, así que me esforzaré por ser tan honesto contigo como desearía que fueras conmigo—Harry se lamió los labios con nerviosismo mientras miraba alrededor del jardín—Hasta hace dos meses, yo mismo no tenía intenciones de casarme. Estaba contento con mi estilo de vida elegido. No sé si eres de las que chismean, aunque lo dudo—Sevina resopló suavemente y Harry sonrió—Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un bebé. Y cuando digo bebé, apenas tenía quince meses cuando su carruaje fue arrastrado por una tormenta anormal—Los brazos de Sevina cayeron sobre su regazo, sus labios delgados se abrieron en una O de sorpresa—Fui criado por mi padrino que tiene nociones muy estrictas sobre el lugar de una persona en la sociedad. Me ha estado presionando para casarme desde que tenía dieciocho años, pero había pensado en esperar hasta que pudiera obtener mi mayoría y herencia—Harry dejó escapar un suspiro suave y miró a los ojos oscuros de la joven bruja—Recientemente supe que mis padres impusieron restricciones a mi herencia que me impiden tocarla antes de cumplir los veinticinco años. Del mismo modo, mi hogar ancestral ha sido arrendado a una familia desde que tenía tres años con un contrato de arrendamiento de veinte años. Mientras hablamos, señorita Sevina, estoy sin dinero y sin hogar—.

—Quieres mi dote—Dijo Sevina, y Harry estaba sorprendido por la falta de emoción en su voz.

—Si. No—Harry soltó un suspiro frustrado. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar delante de la chica—Señorita Sevina, tenía toda la intención de venir a Londres a buscar una novia con dote para apoyarme. A cambio, le daría toda la libertad que conlleva estar casada. Un título, entrada a ciertos lugares y, finalmente, un hogar confortable. Mis padres tienen una casa adosada aquí en Londres en la que residiríamos hasta que terminara el arrendamiento de mi hogar ancestral. Mi propio subsidio aumentará con mi matrimonio, por lo que no dependeríamos únicamente de su dote. Han pasado algunos años desde que visité mi propiedad, pero recuerdo que tiene un gran invernadero que estaría a su disposición. No te impondría más de lo necesario, aunque quisiera que al menos cenáramos juntos. Y por supuesto, se nos requeriría organizar una o dos cenas durante el año debido a mi nobleza—.

—¿Por qué yo? — Sevina lo interrumpió, y Harry se detuvo para mirarla.

—Te lo dije, eres diferente. No me aburres con tu conversación. No tienes ese molesto chillido que se llama risa. No eres desagradable de mirar. Y creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos—Agregó Harry, sentándose a su lado. Agarró una de las manos y la apretó entre las suyas—Por favor, señorita Sevina. ¿Al menos considerarás mi cortejo? —.

Ella parpadeó hacia él. Un suave sonrojo llenó sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta. Ella trató de retirar su mano, pero Harry la sostuvo rápidamente—Lord Potter, yo...—Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza—Lo siento. Hay ciertos... aspectos de la vida matrimonial que no puedo soportar—Esto debe haber sido lo que Minerva quería decir.

—Le aseguro, señorita Sevina, que nos abstendremos de realizar esas actividades hasta que se sienta cómoda—.

—¿Y si nunca estoy cómoda? —Preguntó, casi a la defensiva.

—Cruzaremos ese puente...—.

—No me mientas, Lord Potter—Espetó Sevina—Se requiere la consumación para legalizar el matrimonio—.

Harry respiró con calma—Esto no es Inglaterra medieval, señorita Sevina. No estamos obligados a tener testigos de nuestra unión—Harry se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza—Nos estamos adelantando a nosotros mismos. Simplemente quería preguntarte si estarías dispuesta a pensar en un matrimonio entre nosotros. Me gustaría tomar unas semanas para cortejarte, para ver si podríamos soportar una vida juntos. Eso es todo lo que pido en este momento, señorita Sevina—.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, apretando su labio inferior entre dientes ligeramente torcidos. Harry pensó que el movimiento subconsciente era adorable. Finalmente lo miró de nuevo—¿Podría tener algo de tiempo para pensar en tu oferta, mi Lord? —.

—Por supuesto—Dijo Harry rápidamente—Mi padrino y yo estamos teniendo algunos amigos el martes para la cena y el teatro. Si lo permite, me aseguraré de que tu tía y tu reciban una invitación para unirse a nosotros. ¿Te dará tiempo suficiente para considerar mi propuesta? —.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron hacia él por un momento antes de asentir con firmeza—Esperaré tu invitación mañana, Lord Potter—.

Harry le sonrió brillantemente, y pronto se encontraron nuevamente en el salón con su tía. Harry se despidió, colocando un beso en el dorso de las manos de ambas mujeres y empezó a salir. Su carruaje se estaba deteniendo cuando salió y subió, dando instrucciones a su conductor para que lo llevara a casa. Finalmente estaba listo para acercarse a Sirius.

Sirius estaba en su oficina cuando Harry llegó a la casa, y su padrino levantó la vista cuando entró.

—Harry. ¿Dónde has estado? —Preguntó mientras colocaba el vaso para servir dos bebidas. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas a juego y esperó hasta que ambos tuvieran bebidas en sus manos.

—Me gustaría que enviaran una invitación para que las señoritas Snapes se unieran a nosotros el martes para la cena y el teatro—Sirius levantó las cejas pero no dijo nada—He hablado con la señorita Snape más joven en varias ocasiones y me gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad para ver si procedería un cortejo—.

Sirius asintió con aprobación y tomó un sorbo de su bebida—Me alegra verte tomarte esto en serio, Harry. Por supuesto, enviaré la invitación y haré que mi hombre de negocios investigue a la joven. ¿Son mágicas? —.

—La señorita Sevina lo es, aunque no creo que la tía lo sea—Respondió Harry con sinceridad. Sirius no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba una pluma y hacía una nota.

—El nombre no suena familiar, pero creo que he visto a la pareja hablar con Lady Minerva en alguna ocasión—.

—Minerva es la que nos presentó—Confirmó Harry, sabiendo que eso elevaría a Sevina a los ojos de Sirius, incluso si ella era solo mestiza—Creo que Lady Minerva fue su tutora privada durante los meses de verano—Sirius asintió y Harry retiró su bebida—Si verás esa invitación, acepté encontrarme con Lord Zabini en el club. Desea obtener mi opinión sobre un proyecto de ley que está buscando presentar en la próxima reunión del Wizengamot—.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza—La enviaré esta tarde—Harry se levantó y se fue a cambiarse por una tarde en el club.

* * *

Harry se detuvo, un pie flotando en la escalera debajo de él. Observó mientras el mayordomo quitaba la capa oscura de Sevina para revelar el elegante vestido azul pálido que parecía resaltar sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos oscuros. Esta noche se había recogido el cabello del cuello en uno de esos elegantes peinados que Ginny prefería y revelaba una sola hebra de perlas sobre el cuello expuesto. Harry se dio cuenta por primera vez de que Sevina no usaba aretes, y tuvo un momento de agradecimiento por no tener que lidiar con las molestas sacudidas de las orejas. Suponiendo que la chica aceptara su cortejo. Ella se volvió, sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre él, y Harry continuó bajando las escaleras. Él sonrió a las dos mujeres.

—Vinieron. Bienvenidas—Se detuvo frente a Sevina y levantó su mano para darle un beso en la mano enguantada. Repitió el gesto con la tía de Sevina y las hizo pasar al salón—Por favor, permítanme presentarles a nuestros otros invitados—Las llevó al salón e inmediatamente a su padrino.

—Sirius. Permíteme presentarte a la señorita Snape y su sobrina, la señorita Sevina Snape. Damas, mi padrino, Sirius, Lord Black—Hicieron una reverencia, y Sirius las saludó calurosamente. Harry supo por las preguntas de Sirius que Theodora era la hermana menor de un muggle, Sir Tobías Snape, Baronet. Sir Snape se había casado poco después de la muerte de su primera esposa y ahora tenía otra hija además de un hijo, ambos todavía bastante jóvenes, con el niño que ni siquiera había salido de Eton. Unos minutos más tarde, el mayordomo apareció en la puerta y presentó al conde y la condesa Malfoy junto con su hijo, el vizconde Draconis y su esposa. Harry hizo las presentaciones y dejó a la tía de Sevina conversando con la generación anterior mientras conducía a Sevina a visitar a Draco y Astoria. Preguntó por la salud de Astoria y preguntó cuándo se dirigían al campo. Draco le aseguró que no por otro mes al menos.

La cena fue informal, y Harry se encontró sentado entre Sevina y Lady Astoria con Lord Malfoy al otro lado de Sevina. Su atención fue desviada de Astoria en un momento y le complació escuchar a Sevina conversando cortésmente con el padre de Draco sobre algo relacionado con pociones. Él sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que ella encajaría bien con su vida. Después de la cena, subieron a dos carruajes y se dirigieron al teatro. Una vez en el teatro, Harry le ofreció a Sevina su brazo y la llevó a su palco. Observó sus ojos oscuros brillar de emoción mientras ella contemplaba la vista. Era obvio que ella disfrutaba la obra, y Harry estaba complacido consigo mismo de haber pensado en ofrecerle la invitación.

Después del teatro, Harry se ofreció a ir la casa de las Snapes para que Draco y Astoria volvieran en el carruaje negro de regreso a la casa de Sirius donde podían llevar su propio carruaje a casa. Harry acompañó a las damas hasta su puerta y les deseó buenas noches. Sevina se volvió hacia él cuando entró en la casa.

—Puedes recogerme a mí y a mi doncella mañana a las diez para dar un paseo, Lord Potter—Le informó Sevina, ignorando el jadeo de su tía—Y si estoy debidamente motivada, podría darte una respuesta positiva a tu consulta—.

Harry se rió y se inclinó sobre la mano que esperaba—Lo espero, señorita Sevina. Hasta mañana entonces—Esperó a que se cerrara la puerta, un agudo _“¡Sevina!”_ salió de su tía. Harry giró sobre sus talones, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras regresaba a su carruaje.

* * *

Harry asumió que el ramo de ingredientes era una motivación adecuada, porque tan pronto como se instalaron en el carruaje de Harry, Sevina estuvo de acuerdo en que tal vez podría ser persuadida de pasar tiempo con Harry para ver si eran adecuados. Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de atracciones, paseos y caminatas por el parque a medida que se conocían. Sevina habló sobre su tiempo en la propiedad de su padre, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que la chica no veía mucho de su padre. También tuvo la impresión de que esto no la molestaba. En la fiesta de cartas de Lady Nott se asoció con Sevina y no se sorprendió de su eficiencia; Mientras paseaban por el jardín de Lord Crabbe, descubrió que Sevina era horrible con los bordados, pero en realidad disfrutaba tocando el piano. Finalmente bailó un Quadrille con Sevina en el baile de Lady North y bailó un vals en la casa de Lady Patil. Asistieron a conciertos, veladas, e incluso la llevó al museo dos veces.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba Harry con Sevina, más seguro estaba de que, de hecho, serían adecuados. Pensó que quizás Sevina también podría estar superando lentamente su aversión a la cama matrimonial porque más de una vez la había sorprendido mirándolo con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Si ella realmente decidiera que le gustaba el coito, él, por supuesto, se aseguraría de que ella supiera que era libre de buscar satisfacción en otro lugar siempre que fuera discreta. Se preguntó si era aceptable comprarle una casa a la esposa de uno para tales hazañas, luego decidió que no era asunto de nadie más lo que su esposa hacía en la privacidad de la habitación de su cama. Aunque, tal vez debería sugerirle cortésmente que se abstenga de tomar amantes rubios, al menos hasta que haya concebido. Harry no tenía reparos en nombrar a un bastardo como su heredero, siempre y cuando él no fuera el requerido para colocar al bebé en el vientre de su esposa. Una vez que el matrimonio se hubiera consumado, Harry esperaba no tener que volver a tocar a una mujer íntimamente. En este punto, su única preocupación era poder seguir adelante en su noche de bodas. Siempre que fuera posible.

Unos días antes de su baile de cumpleaños, Harry solicitó acompañar a Sevina a casa de Lady Minerva. Con la doncella a cuestas, Harry llevó a Sevina en su carruaje para el corto viaje a la casa de pueblo de Minerva. No le sorprendió ver el salón lleno, ya que contaba con la popularidad de Minerva. Hablaron con algunos conocidos antes de saludar a Minerva. Le dio a Harry una mirada de complicidad y asintió levemente con aprobación. Finalmente, Harry guió a Sevina en el elaborado jardín de Minerva. Sin su doncella. Le permitió a Sevina divagar sobre una poción con la que estaba experimentando mientras deambulaban por el camino. Doblaron la esquina y Harry la condujo hasta el pequeño banco escondido debajo de un rosetón. Sevina se dio la vuelta y se acomodó en el banco, enderezando su vestido sobre su regazo.

—Ahora que estamos bien lejos de miradas indiscretas, Lord Potter—Dijo Sevina brevemente—¿Te gustaría informarme por qué me guiaste tan hábilmente a un lugar apartado? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes mientras se sentaba a su lado—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme con tu agudeza, señorita Sevina—.

Ella le sonrió con ironía—Dudo que realmente desees escucharme más sobre el horrible artículo en el periódico de pociones de este mes, Lord Potter. ¿Debo asumir que se trata de nuestro... acuerdo? —.

Harry asintió levemente y buscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta su varita—¿Puedo? —Ella parpadeó con curiosidad y asintió. Harry lanzó un hechizo de privacidad y guardó su varita—Simplemente deseaba garantizar nuestra privacidad—Ella asintió y Harry se movió para acomodarse en el banco y enfrentarla—Señorita Sevina, las últimas semanas contigo me han demostrado que mi suposición inicial sobre nosotros era cierta. Continúas demostrando tu vasto conocimiento y mostrándome que no tendrías problemas para encajar con mi círculo de amigos. Espero, como creo, que podamos considerarnos amigos en este momento—Hizo una pausa y la miró inquisitivamente. Ella asintió bruscamente y Harry sonrió alentador—Me gustaría tu permiso para pedirle a tu padre tu mano en matrimonio. Pero hay algo que creo que debe quedar claro entre nosotros antes de continuar—Harry respiró hondo y miró a Sevina directamente a los ojos—Señorita Sevina, hay algo que necesita saber sobre mí si continuamos esta asociación en el camino que deseo que siga. Esto es algo que muy pocas personas saben sobre mí, y seré honesto: si esto no es algo que pueda saber, no dudaré en usar _Obliviate_ —Los ojos oscuros de Sevina se abrieron y sus delgados labios se abrieron en estado de shock—Me disculpo, señorita Sevina, si te he sorprendido. Esa no era mi intención—Harry se apresuró a explicar—Pero creo que le dije al principio, que deseaba ser lo más sincero posible contigo, y lo que tengo que decir afectará cualquier relación futura que elijamos conservar—.

Observó a Sevina tragar y lamer sus labios. Ella parpadeó hacia Harry—Creo que me gustaría saber esto, sea lo que sea, sobre lo que sientes que mi decisión podría descansar—.

Harry asintió ante su intuición—Señorita Sevina, la razón por la que no tenía la intención de casarme, la razón por la que no la presionaría para que consumara el matrimonio es porque...—Harry respiró entrecortado. Nunca había tenido que salir y declarar las palabras antes. Los que sabían simplemente sabían o, como en el caso de Minerva, tropezaron con su secreto—Porque tengo poca preferencia por el sexo más suave—Sevina parpadeó y Harry sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder—No estoy sin instrucción en el arte de la seducción y el deporte en la cama, pero nunca he llevado a una mujer a la cama—intentó de nuevo. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro ante su mirada incomprensible. Demonios—Prefiero los hombres, señorita Sevina. Los prefiero desnudos, y los prefiero en mi cama. Preferiblemente debajo de mí—Añadió Harry, y maldición había sido demasiado tiempo. Respiró hondo y levantó la vista cuando Sevina se apartó. Ella se levantó del banco y le dio la espalda. Instintivamente, Harry tomó su varita y lentamente se puso de pie—Señorita Sevina—Dijo con cuidado—Me disculpo una vez más si te he sorprendido. Si...—.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras levantaba una mano—Por favor. Yo solo... necesito un momento—Con un pequeño movimiento de su muñeca, su abanico estaba abierto y se estaba abanicando vociferantemente. Harry agarró su varita mientras esperaba. El jardín estaba en silencio mientras él veía a Sevina agitar su abanico y tomar varias respiraciones estremecedoras. Finalmente giró la cabeza para mirarlo, y Harry notó sus mejillas sonrojadas—Dime, Lord Potter. Si no te... atraen las mujeres, ¿cómo esperabas... consumar el matrimonio? —.

Harry sintió sus mejillas calentarse—Tenía la esperanza de pasar al menos una noche—Admitió. Los labios de Sevina se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, y Harry admitió que probablemente se lo merecía.

—Nunca has tenido a una mujer en tu cama, lo más probable es que nunca hayas sentido atracción por una, y aun así esperabas... acostarte conmigo—.

—Otros hombres lo han hecho—Defendió Harry, y Sevina dejó escapar una risa profunda—No es poco atractiva, señorita Sevina—.

Ella lo miró astutamente—¿Y si decidiera que deseaba más de una noche? —.

—Eres libre de buscar otras relaciones. No te detendré, solo pediré que permanezcas discreta—Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Lo harías? —Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban pero se negó a mirar hacia otro lado, incluso cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—Por supuesto. Al menos no tendrías que preocuparte por los bastardos—Agregó Harry con una sonrisa irónica. Ella se acercó a él y se recostó en el banco. Harry se sentó a su lado. Ella miró su varita y resopló.

—Puedes guardar eso. No tendrás necesidad de _Obliviarme_ , Lord Potter—Un soplo de alivio se apoderó de Harry y volvió a meter la varita en su chaqueta—¿Has tenido un amante mientras me has estado cortejando? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No. No he estado con nadie desde antes de venir a Londres. Y te haría la cortesía de no tener un amante hasta después de que nos hayamos casado—Ella frunció los labios pero no dijo nada durante varios segundos.

—Volveremos a ese tema en una fecha posterior, Lord Potter. Por ahora, tengo mi propia confesión que hacer—Harry la miró esperanzado, rezando para que sus palabras precedieran una respuesta favorable. Sevina se quitó el chal de los hombros en una muestra de nerviosismo que Harry no había visto antes—No tengo dudas de que tu padrino ha investigado a mi padre—Ella lo miró y él asintió—Él habrá descubierto que, mientras yo soy mestiza, mi madre era sangre pura de una línea italiana prominente—Harry asintió de nuevo aunque ella no lo estaba mirando—Lo que no habría descubierto es que, aunque mi padre se casó con una bruja, está muy en contra de la comunidad mágica—Harry parpadeó sorprendido—No tenía idea de que ella era una bruja cuando se casaron. Mi madre era joven y se creía enamorada. No fue hasta que quedó embarazada que su odio por la magia se hizo evidente. Entonces la habría matado si hubiera podido hacerlo—Harry dejó escapar un grito ahogado—En lugar de eso, la desterró a su propiedad, con un hijo y completamente sola—Sevina tiró nerviosamente del borde de su chal—Mi tía había formado una amistad con mi madre, simpatizaba con ella y la siguió rápidamente a la propiedad de mi padre. Ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna duda de que mi madre iba a dar a luz a un niño, Tobías Snape haría cualquier cosa dentro de sus poderes para evitar que su primogénito heredara su patrimonio. Me enteré muchos años después de que había enviado una partera de su elección a mi madre, y mi tía realmente temía que a la mujer le hubieran pagado para deshacerse de cualquier hombre que le naciera—.

—Pero—Jadeó Harry—El niño podría haber nacido un squib—.

Los labios de Sevina se adelgazaron—No creo que le importara. Su única preocupación era que un mago no heredara su patrimonio, y si asesinaba a su hijo no mágico nacido de una bruja, dudo que le importe. Mi madre sabía que la única forma en que su hijo estaría a salvo era si naciera niña. Creo que ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando escribieron para informarle a mi padre que era una niña. Y con la carta de confirmación de la partera, Tobías Snape apartó firmemente a su familia mágica de su mente—Sevina finalmente miró a Harry—La razón por la que te digo esto, Lord Potter, es para que cuando te acerques a mi padre lo hagas con el claro conocimiento del tipo de hombre que es. No sé si él sabe que soy mágica, sospecharía que hizo todo lo posible para evitar ese conocimiento—.

Harry extendió una mano para cubrir la de Sevina y le dirigió una sonrisa tentativa—¿Eso significa que tengo tu permiso para acercarme a él? —Sevina asintió, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Harry se inclinó un poco—Y si me acerco a él, y él consiente, ¿Eso significa también que aceptarás darme tu mano en matrimonio? —.

Los labios de Sevina se curvaron hacia arriba y ella lo miró con los ojos arrugados por el humor—Supongo que solo tendrás que preguntar, Lord Potter—.

Harry se acercó y acercó su mano a sus labios—Si vamos a casarnos, mi querida Sevina—Observó un sonrojo florecer sobre sus pálidas mejillas—Me encantaría que me llamaras “Harry”—.

—Tal vez—Dijo Sevina, quitando su mano de las manos de Harry— _Lord Potter_ , si acepto tu propuesta debidamente redactada, consentiré el uso de tu nombre de pila—.

Harry soltó una carcajada cuando Sevina se levantó. Sacó su varita y rompió el hechizo de privacidad antes de volver a meterla en su bolsillo. Dio los pocos pasos para alcanzarla y tiró de su mano para que descansara sobre su brazo—Creo que podríamos llevarnos bastante bien en la vida de casados, querida Sevina—.

Ella lo miró con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa enigmática en los labios—Debo decir, Mi Señor, tengo la sensación de que nos llevaremos mejor de lo que tú podrías concebir—.

* * *

La visita al Baronet fue tensa. Su casa estaba ubicada en una de las partes menos de moda de Londres, pero era obvio que el hombre tenía riqueza. Harry sabía que la dote de Sevina era suficiente para ayudarlos hasta que llegara su herencia, y que, junto con su aumento en la asignación, podrían vivir cómodamente. Una vez que la casa ancestral se vaciara de sus inquilinos actuales, Harry estaba seguro de que Sevina estaría ansiosa por mudarse y comenzar a trabajar en el invernadero. También recibiría su subsidio de vivienda en ese momento, y tenía toda la intención de asegurarse de que Sevina recibiera las renovaciones que deseara. Harry sabía que le estaba pidiendo mucho a la chica y quería mostrarle cuánto lo apreciaba.

El padre de Sevina tenía su nariz grande, aunque su palidez era más pálida que blanca. A Harry inmediatamente le disgustó, independientemente de lo que ya sabía del hombre. Su esposa era mansa y se mantuvo escondida, y Harry no dudó de que su hija menor fuera igual. Harry se alegró de que Tobías le hubiera dejado la crianza de su hija mayor a su hermana. Le gustaba la personalidad ardiente de Sevina y esperaba que a medida que se sintieran más cómodos el uno con el otro, vería más. El hombre lo saludó casi con frialdad, y Harry rápidamente expresó su asunto. Los ojos oscuros del hombre se clavaron en Harry, y Harry se mantuvo firme, inquebrantable. Las fosas nasales se dilataron antes de que el hombre soltara un resoplido y le dijera que _“toma a la chica y nunca vuelvas a oscurecer mi puerta”._

Sirius estaba, por supuesto, más entusiasmado cuando Harry le pidió que fuera a la bóveda familiar con él para recuperar un regalo de compromiso apropiado. Harry pasó varios minutos mirando a través de la variedad de joyas hasta que finalmente se decidió por un collar simple que sintió que complementaría el collar de perlas que sabía que Sevina estaría usando. Sirius le preguntó si no preferiría darle algo un poco más elaborado, pero Harry respondió que sabía que Sevina apreciaría las joyas más simples.

La noche de su baile de cumpleaños, Harry una vez más se cuidó en su vestuario. Harry sacó su chaqueta azul oscuro sobre su chaleco bronceado y metió la caja en el bolsillo interior. Se dirigió al salón y saludó a Minerva, Draco y Astoria, que ya habían llegado para la cena previa al baile. Sirius le entregó a Harry un vaso de jerez cuando se unió a ellos, y Harry lo tomó agradecido. Sus ojos seguían parpadeando nerviosamente hacia la puerta mientras esperaba que llegaran las Snapes. Neville llegó poco después, y Harry finalmente dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a la tía de Sevina entrar en la habitación, Sevina justo detrás de ella. Sevina llevaba un vestido suave de color violeta, bordeado en una cinta púrpura más oscura, el color complementaba su tono de piel pálido. Una vez más, llevaba el pelo recogido en un peinado simple, y alguien incluso había logrado que algunos de los mechones normalmente planos fueran envueltos en delicados rizos. Harry tuvo que admitir que se veía bastante impresionante, y estaba orgulloso de pensar que ella podría terminar la noche como su prometida.

Harry fue a saludar a las recién llegadas e inmediatamente le preguntó a la tía de Sevina si podía hablar en privado con su sobrina. Ella le sonrió con la más cordial bienvenida que la dama le había presentado desde ese día en su salón, cuando Harry casi había anunciado sus intenciones. Parpadeó desconcertado cuando Theodora los condujo al jardín sin una chaperona. Aunque insistió en que regresaran dentro de un cuarto de hora. Sevina se echó a reír con esa risa profunda que Harry estaba disfrutando mientras caminaban por el sendero del jardín.

—Tu tía finalmente parece estar aceptándome—Dijo Harry con una mirada detrás de él.

Sevina dio otra risa—Tuvimos una larga conversación el otro día después de que te fuiste. Creo que finalmente la convencí de tu cortejo—Harry apartó los ojos hacia la oscura mirada de Sevina.

—Entonces, ¿podría suponer que _ambas_ son favorables a mis intenciones? —.

Sevina le dio un golpe juguetón con su abanico—Puedes asumir todo lo que quieras, _Lord Potter_. Pero nada es oficial hasta el momento—.

Harry la detuvo y se giró para mirar a la joven bruja—Entonces tal vez debería hacerlo oficial—Harry agarró sus dos manos y las sostuvo delicadamente en las suyas. Presionó un beso en la parte posterior de cada una antes de caer sobre una rodilla—Señorita Sevina Snape, ¿me hará el honor de ser mi novia? —.

Algo brilló en los ojos oscuros y un momentáneo destello de pánico atravesó a Harry. ¿Había cambiado de opinión? Se había ido un momento después cuando ella le sonrió suavemente—Sería un honor para mí desempeñar el papel de Lady Potter... Harry—.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él dejó caer una de las manos de Sevina y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándola. Soltó un pequeño grito y retrocedió un poco. Harry se rió entre dientes mientras la miraba a los ojos—Gracias, mi querida Sevina. Prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz. Lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedirlo, y haré lo que pueda para que así sea—.

Sevina parpadeó hacia él y él sintió que su mano agarraba su brazo—Lor… Harry. ¿No sería prudente ver si tal vez podríamos ser capaces de construir... hasta la c-consumación? —Harry parpadeó confundido y ella se sonrojó—Quizás podríamos comenzar con un pequeño beso. Estamos comprometidos después de todo—.

Harry le sonrió con indulgencia. Supuso que al menos debería ver si podía conseguir el deseo suficiente para que se acostara con ella al menos una vez—Por supuesto, querida—Harry bajó la cabeza y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los delgados labios de Sevina para un beso rápido. Cuando hizo un esfuerzo para retroceder, Sevina dejó escapar un pequeño “oh” y tiró de Harry hacia abajo. Los labios de Harry chocaron con los de Sevina una vez más, solo que esta vez, su boca se abrió y presionó su lengua entre los labios de Harry. Harry estaba tan asombrado por el descarado acto que permitió que la joven bruja hundiera su lengua en su boca una y otra vez. Harry casi podría haberse derretido en el beso. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía fingir que el aroma de Sevina era el de un hombre femenino. No es que el aroma de Sevina fuera femenino, de hecho era casi masculino, aunque no el aroma almizclado de bergamota o sándalo con el que Harry estaba familiarizado. Definitivamente no era el olor floral empalagoso que Harry estaba acostumbrado a oler en las mujeres, y más bien pensó que podría acostumbrarse. Si Sevina hubiera sido un hombre, Harry tenía pocas dudas de que el beso casi dominante lo hubiera tenido duro en poco tiempo, pero no podía negar que su cuerpo al menos estaba interesado en lo que la joven bruja tenía para ofrecer.

Harry finalmente tomó el control del beso, liberándolos antes de sonreír a los ojos oscuros y vidriosos—No. Definitivamente no es una dificultad—Dijo Harry, causando que Sevina se sonrojara furiosamente. Ella se alejó de él y abrió su abanico cuando se alejó. Harry le dio tiempo para recomponerse mientras sacaba la pequeña caja de su chaqueta. Fue entrañable ver su reacción a lo que seguramente debía ser su primer beso. Harry parpadeó ante su delgado cuerpo confundido. En todos sus años, Harry nunca había tenido tal reacción ante otra mujer. Era extraño que incluso se sintiera atraído remotamente por una mujer. Aunque había pasado semanas trabajando para entablar una amistad con Sevina y había notado en varias ocasiones las partes de ella que Harry encontraba atractivas, nunca había pensado que realmente sintiera ningún deseo por ella. Tal vez fue el hecho de que él respetaba a Sevina y en realidad la apreciaba, lo que se atribuyó a esta reacción inesperada. No es que él realmente se hubiera puesto duro o sintiera el deseo de inclinarse sobre ella. No. Uno no inclinó a una dama; uno hacía el amor con una dama en una cama, siempre boca arriba.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío y se dirigió hacia la esbelta figura. Trajo la caja para que descansara en su palma frente a ella. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y él sonrió con indulgencia—Solo una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento. Creo que era de mi madre—Se dio la vuelta y levantó la caja, abriéndola para revelar la cadena de plata con el lirio de zafiro y una sola perla brillando bajo el sol que se desvanecía—Sirius pensó que preferirías algo más elaborado, pero pensé que te podría gustar esto—.

—Es hermoso, Harry—Dijo Sevina, su voz más ronca de lo habitual. Ella sacó el collar de la caja y se giró para ofrecérselo—¿Podrías? —.

Harry tomó el collar con una sonrisa—Será un placer—Se dio la vuelta, y Harry desabrochó el collar y lo puso contra su cuello antes de volver a engancharlo. Se giró y Harry tomó el nuevo adorno con un movimiento de cabeza—Sabía que te quedaría bien, querida. ¿Nos unimos a los demás? La cena debería estar lista pronto—.

Ella le sonrió y tomó su brazo ofrecido. La condujo de regreso al interior y notó que cuatro invitados más se habían unido a la pequeña multitud que esperaba la cena. Harry asintió con la cabeza a Sirius quien le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, indicando que había notado el nuevo adorno de Sevina—Ven, querida. Deseo presentarte a algunas personas muy importantes—Ella asintió y Harry la condujo al grupo de recién llegados que hablaban con Draco y Neville.

Hermione sonrió cuando vio a Harry y empujó a Ron para pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry—Harry. Feliz cumpleaños cariño. Es maravilloso verte—.

—También es encantador verte, Hermione—Harry se rió entre dientes y se retiró, ofreciéndole su mano a Ron, quien la estrechó alegremente—Ron—.

—Hola Harry. Feliz cumpleaños—Harry saludó a los otros dos recién llegados antes de acercarse para atraer a Sevina a la multitud.

—Por favor, permítanme presentarles a la señorita Sevina Snape. Sevina, estos son mis mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y su esposa Hermione. Y esta es la hermana de Ron, Ginevra, y su prometido, Sir Oliver Wood—.

La saludaron calurosamente, y Harry captó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Sevina. Astoria se unió a ellos unos minutos más tarde, y Harry dejó a Sevina con la mujer y Neville cuando Ron y Hermione lo llevaron a un lado.

—¿Entonces esa es ella? —Preguntó Hermione suavemente. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Ya pregunté, y ella aceptó—Les dijo Harry.

—Felicitaciones, Harry—Dijo Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Me alegra que hayas elegido ser honesto con ella, Harry—Dijo Hermione. Ella parpadeó hacia él—¿Qué sucede? —.

Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar—Es solo eso, mientras estábamos en el jardín, ella me pidió que la besara—.

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa—¿Fue incómodo? —.

—Un poco—Respondió Harry con cuidado—Pero... cuando cerré los ojos, descubrí que no me importaba demasiado. Ella no es muy femenina, ¿sabes? Y era fácil creer que estaba besando a un hombre—.

—No me preocuparía demasiado, Harry—Dijo Hermione con su sabia voz—Has mencionado en tus cartas que encuentras su personalidad agradable, y ella es más guapa que linda. Quizás su olor es lo que encuentras atractivo. Si ese es el caso, entonces las cosas deberían ir sin problemas para la noche de bodas, y esa era tu mayor preocupación, ¿no es así? —.

Harry suspiró y asintió, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón—Gracias Hermione. Es un poco abrumador pensar que en realidad podría encontrar una mujer deseable—.

Ron se rió entre dientes, pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, el mayordomo apareció para anunciar la cena. Harry se acercó para guiar a Sevina, y pronto se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. La comida fue informal, y Harry estaba feliz de tener a sus amigos más cercanos con él para su cumpleaños. Una vez más, Sevina mostró lo bien que podía encajar en el mundo de Harry mientras conversaba fácilmente con Oliver. Durante el postre, Sirius brindó por Harry por su cumpleaños y luego una vez más ante el anuncio de su compromiso. Las mejillas de Sevina ardieron por los brindis y felicitaciones, y una vez más, Harry se sorprendió de lo adorable que lo encontró.

Cuando el baile finalmente estaba en su apogeo, Harry se abrió paso entre las damas de su elección. Dado que la mayoría de los muggles se habían ido de Londres ahora que su temporada típica había llegado a su fin, el baile de Harry era predominantemente de invitados mágicos, salvo por los pocos esposos muggle o, como en el caso de Theodora, chaperones. Harry bailó con Hermione, Ginny, Luna y varias otras amigas y conocidas, además de arrastrar a Sevina a una contradanza. Varias horas de baile, pero mucho antes de la medianoche, Harry se dirigió al estrado para agradecer a sus invitados por unirse a él. Las copas de champán flotaban por la habitación mientras Harry hablaba y, una vez más, Sirius llevó a todos a brindar por Harry. Antes de que los invitados pudieran terminar sus copas, Harry se tomó un minuto para traer a Sevina y presentarla antes de anunciar su compromiso. Harry finalmente llevó a Sevina a la pista de baile, esta vez la llevó a un vals. Sus mejillas brillaban rosadas, y Harry le sonrió con indulgencia. Cuando la hizo girar alrededor de la pista de baile, se dio cuenta de que su aroma era realmente intrigante, y se preguntó cómo sería llevar a un hombre a la cama con ese aroma en particular. Para inhalarlo mientras besaba su camino hacia los muslos fuertes. Para… Harry apartó las imágenes y se concentró en su futura novia.

* * *

Inexplicablemente, Harry se encontró nervioso mientras se paraba frente al espejo, ajustando su corbata. Las últimas seis semanas que se habían preparado para la boda, habían pasado volando. Los contratos se habían firmado sin problemas. Harry se había asegurado de incluir a Sevina y su tía en la discusión, ya que le había resultado bastante obvio a Harry, que al Baronet no le importaban las provisiones para su hija mayor. La dote de Sevina había sido entregada a Harry la semana anterior, y él inmediatamente envió un mensaje para que abriera la casa Potter. Él, Sevina y Theodora habían recorrido la casa unos días antes y se presentaron al personal. Se había decidido que Theodora viviría con ellos todo el tiempo que quisiera, Harry se alegró de haber tomado la decisión cuando vio la expresión de alivio en el rostro de Sevina. Sevina ya había designado un lugar para su laboratorio y se alegró mucho cuando Harry le mostró la suite de la señora. Sevina había mirado el conservatorio con avidez, y Harry había reprimido una risa, sabiendo que esta habitación en particular también sería dominio de su esposa. Sevina y Theodora habían mirado a su alrededor con asombro cuando vieron la biblioteca, y Harry les dijo entre risas que tendrían que compartir con él. Sevina se rió entre dientes y dijo que solo si él era amable y lo besó.

Y eso era otra cosa acerca de su futura novia. Ella lo besaba constantemente, ya fuera un simple beso en la mejilla o un beso completo cuando estaban solos. Y ella lo tocaba; toques persistentes en su mano o brazo, presionando su rodilla contra la pierna de Harry cuando estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, e incluso pequeñas caricias durante los bailes. También hubo tres veces durante las cenas cuando se sentaron uno al lado del otro y Sevina deslizó su mano debajo de la mesa y apoyó la mano sobre el muslo de Harry. La pequeña descarada había tenido la osadía de sonreírle inocentemente y volverse hacia su otro compañero. La última vez había sido hace poco más de una semana, y Harry tuvo que admitir que incluso su polla le había dado un poco de interés cuando le acarició la pierna. Maldición, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Lo cual supuso que podría funcionar a su favor cuando tuviera que acostarse con ella.

Lo que probablemente sería esa noche. Celebraron la boda esa mañana, seguido del desayuno de la boda, luego Sirius les había regalado una estancia de dos semanas en Bath. Mientras estuvieran en su luna de miel, Theodora regresaría a la mansión Snape y terminaría de empacar sus cosas. Theodora misma había aceptado más a Harry desde la noche de su compromiso e incluso le había dado algunas miradas de conocimiento durante las últimas semanas. Realmente esperaba que Sevina hubiera sido honesta con su tía y Theodora no esperaba que Sevina terminara embarazada en unos pocos meses. Aunque Harry había escuchado que era posible que una mujer quedara embarazada en su primera vez. Entonces, a menos que eso sucediera, Theodora estaría decepcionada. Sevina y él habían hablado de los niños solo vagamente, y ella no parecía demasiado ansiosa por seguir el tema, por lo que Harry lo dejó caer. Parecía comprender la naturaleza de las preferencias de Harry, ya que no dudó en aludir a ella cuando estaban solos, por lo que Harry pensó que entendía que solo sería la única vez. Cuando Harry se lo recordó, ella miró hacia abajo con recato, con un _“por supuesto, mi Lord”_. Harry realmente esperaba no lastimar a la chica; él había tratado de ser tan honesto con ella como pudo.

La boda se celebró en la iglesia muggle a la que Harry asistía regularmente con Sirius. Sabía que el padre de Sevina tendría que asistir y ninguno de los dos parecía muy feliz mientras la acompañaba por el pasillo. Sevina brillaba con su vestido rosa, su cabello oscuro suelto para enmarcar su rostro. Ella sostenía un ramo de lirios en sus manos enguantadas de color rosa, y los dos collares adornaban su cuello pálido. Tan pronto como sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron sobre Harry, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y pareció olvidarse del hombre a su lado. Incluso ahora, Harry encontró el sonrojo entrañable, y tuvo la vaga idea de cómo luciría sonrojada por la pasión. Harry parpadeó el incómodo pensamiento y sonrió cálidamente a la mujer que se acercaba.

La ceremonia pasó y Harry pronto se encontró como un hombre casado, sentado en la casa de su padrino junto a su nueva esposa. Él y Sevina aceptaron educadamente las felicitaciones mientras mordisqueaban las ofrendas. Se dio cuenta de que Sevina estaba tan nerviosa por su noche de bodas como él, aunque estaba seguro de que era por razones muy diferentes. Harry aceptó las bromas groseras y las insinuaciones de los gemelos y Charlie, incluso cuando Ron les dijo a sus hermanos que se portaran bien. Hermione y Ginny le dieron palmaditas alentadoras. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry y Sevina se despedían de los demás mientras iban a buscar el traslador que Sirius tenía en su oficina esperándolos. Sevina había decidido renunciar a su criada la primera noche, por lo que Harry llevó sus bolsos de noche encogidos en su chaqueta. La criada de Sevina y el valet de Harry, ya había salido en el carruaje con su equipaje y estaría en el hotel en algún momento de la mañana.

—¿Estás bien, Sevina? — Harry miró a su nueva esposa con cuidado, y ella le sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Harry. Simplemente no soy fanática de los trasladores—Respondió Sevina cuando llegaron a la oficina de Sirius.

Harry le sonrió alentadoramente—Me aferraré a ti, querida. Terminará antes de que te des cuenta. ¿Le dijiste adiós a tu tía? —.

—Por supuesto—Sevina le sonrió. Harry asintió y recogió el pequeño pisapapeles. Se palmeó los bolsillos para asegurarse de tener los baúles y la varita. Se volvió y le tendió el águila de bronce. Sevina dio un paso adelante, deslizando su mano alrededor del codo de Harry y tocando con un dedo enguantado la reluciente ala.

Un momento después, Harry tiró de la joven bruja contra él cuando aterrizaron en una pequeña habitación decorada en carmesí y dorado. Se abrió una puerta y un mago con la misma túnica carmesí les sonrió.

—¿Lord y Lady Potter? —Harry sintió a Sevina dar un pequeño tirón y reprimió una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que había sido abordada como tal.

—Sí—Respondió Harry.

—Excelente. Sus habitaciones están listas—Él salió de la habitación y mantuvo la puerta abierta, indicándoles que procedieran. Harry condujo a Sevina afuera de la habitación, colocando la pequeña águila en una mesa junto a la puerta. Harry y Sevina siguieron al hombre por el pasillo y escucharon mientras hablaba—De vuelta al otro lado está la recepción y el comedor. También tenemos elfos domésticos de guardia si desean cenar en sus habitaciones. Tenemos caballos y carruajes disponibles y ofrecemos el uso de ropa de baño si desean nadar. Cada habitación está equipada con tuberías modernas y su propio cuarto de baño. Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamar a un elfo doméstico—Dijo mientras se detenía frente a una puerta y sacaba una llave del bolsillo de su túnica. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo—Por favor, siéntanse libre de agregar sus propias protecciones de privacidad, Mi Señor—Dijo tendiéndole la llave.

Harry tomó la llave—Gracias. Creo que cenaremos aquí esta noche—.

—Muy bien—Dijo el mago con una reverencia—La cena será entregada a su mesa con un encanto cálido a la hora de la cena—Dio otra reverencia y retrocedió.

Harry condujo a Sevina a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Giró la cerradura antes de sacar su varita y agregar protecciones. Se giró para ver a Sevina contemplando la pequeña sala de estar. Había una pequeña mesa de comedor y un sofá y sillas a juego frente a una gran chimenea de mármol. Las cortinas a lo largo de la pared del fondo ocultaban un conjunto de puertas francesas que Harry asumió que conducían al pequeño balcón con el que se suponía que iría la habitación. Había otra puerta en la habitación, y Harry se dirigió hacia ella. No es sorprendente que la puerta revelara una habitación espaciosa con un tocador individual y un armario a juego. Una gran cama con dosel hecha en un azul oscuro, ocupaba una gran parte de la habitación, y Harry decidió que si iban a tener que compartir una cama durante las próximas dos semanas, al menos no se apiñarían.

Harry sacó las dos maletas de su bolsillo y las amplió. Las colocó en la cama antes de girar hacia la puerta al lado de la chimenea. Estaba marginalmente impresionado con la gran bañera de mármol y los grifos de bronce que se apoyaban contra una pared. Un pequeño retrete estaba escondido en el fondo de la sala de baño y una cómoda con espejo fue empujada contra la pared opuesta a la bañera. Dio un paso atrás en el dormitorio para ver a Sevina sonrojarse, con los ojos fijos en la cama. Ella lo miró culpablemente cuando él entró en la habitación.

—Hay una cómoda en la sala de baño, pensé en tomarla y dejarte el armario y el tocador. Si eso es aceptable—Le dijo. Ella asintió mientras él se acercaba a la cama para tomar su maleta. Llevó la maleta al baño y la abrió. Se sacó la ropa de dormir y se entretuvo mientras intentaba darle a Sevina tiempo para desempacar sus propias cosas.

Cuando Harry regresó a la habitación, Sevina estaba reorganizando botellas de pociones y otras cosas en el tocador. Su maleta estaba abierta en el banco al pie de la cama y una bata de noche de color morado oscuro estaba envuelta sobre ella. Harry observó a Sevina mover una botella tres veces diferentes.

—Sevina—Dijo la palabra suavemente pero ella todavía saltó, tirando varias botellas. Harry reprimió una sonrisa y fue a recoger el cepillo que había caído al suelo. Lo colocó sobre el tocador y todavía mantuvo su mano con la suya. Esperó a que ella lo mirara antes de hablar—Sevina, te dije que podemos esperar. No tenemos que...—.

—No—Escupió, sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos—Quiero decir, quiero, lo hago. Ya no estoy preocupada. Confío en ti, Harry—Su sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas, y Harry se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que no había cambiado su perfume para su boda. No estaba seguro de poder desempeñarse adecuadamente sin ese pequeño incentivo. Se volvió hacia el tocador y pasó los dedos sobre el peine que estaba allí. Harry la observó mientras ella tomaba un respiro constante—Harry, hay algo que necesito decirte—.

Harry dio un paso atrás—Muy bien, Sevina. Estoy escuchando—.

Ella lo miró—¿Crees que podríamos ponernos cómodos? Creo que esto podría llevar un tiempo—.

—Por supuesto—.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro—Gracias a Merlín. Estos guantes se estaban poniendo bastante incómodos—Ella extendió la mano y se quitó el anillo de bodas de su dedo enguantado antes de quitarse el guante. Harry nunca había visto sus manos, y no se sorprendió al ver las manchas en las puntas de sus dedos cuando ella volvió a ponerse el anillo. Harry retrocedió hacia la cama y se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata. Sevina lo miró, su sonrojo llenó su rostro. Harry le sonrió y se sentó en el pequeño banco. Hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente al tocador y Sevina se sentó con una mirada pensativa en su rostro. Harry le dio unos minutos para tratar de averiguar cómo quería comenzar, pero cuando pasó suficiente tiempo y ella todavía estaba mirando sus manos juntas, finalmente habló.

>> Sevina—Comenzó en voz baja, y ella lo miró. Suspiró suavemente ante la mirada de miedo en sus ojos oscuros—Sevina, creo que mencioné antes que somos amigos, y ahora soy tu esposo. Espero que sepas que puedes venir a mí con cualquier cosa—Ella asintió y respiró temblorosa.

—L-Las protecciones de privacidad... ¿Nadie puede oírnos? —Preguntó en voz baja, y Harry sacudió la cabeza, intrigado.

—No. Lo que tú digas se quedará entre nosotros—La tranquilizó.

—Si… si mi padre se enterara...—Harry se tensó ante la mención de Tobías—Él me mataría, Harry—Susurró Sevina con dureza, el miedo evidente en sus ojos. Harry salió disparado del banco y cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Agarró las manos de Sevina y las envolvió en las suyas.

—No—Dijo Harry ferozmente—Soy tu esposo ahora. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño—.

Sevina le dedicó una débil sonrisa—Gracias, Harry—Ella tomó otra respiración profunda—He pensado en decirte esto desde que me dijiste tu propio secreto. No pensé que debías descubrirlo por tu cuenta, así que sabía que tendría que decir las palabras. Palabras que nunca se me ha permitido decir en voz alta—Sevina se movió y saltó sobre sus pies, casi derribando a Harry. Ella se alejó y comenzó a pasearse. Harry se puso de pie, mirándola atentamente—Nunca he tratado de engañarte, Harry. Solo hice lo que me criaron para hacer—Sus palabras confundieron a Harry y lo pusieron nervioso—Realmente nunca planeé casarme. Porque sabía que casarme significaba que tendría que compartir mi secreto. Mi padre me obligó a tener una temporada. Tía Thea y yo habíamos planeado seguir los movimientos de una temporada—Comenzó a explicar Sevina mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Harry ya había inferido la mayor parte de esto, pero la dejó explicar a su propio ritmo—Aprovechamos la oportunidad para renovar los armarios por completo—Dijo, dándole a Harry una sonrisa maliciosa y Harry asintió con una sonrisa. El bastardo se lo merecía, y no lo rompería—Cuando no lo tomé, tía Thea iba a hablar con mi padre acerca de abrir la casa de su madre para que viviéramos, liberando el señorío para él y su nueva familia. Fue un buen plan. Y luego te conocí. Yo estaba intrigada. Eras diferente, y no me regañaste por cavar en el jardín de Lady Malfoy. Bueno, lo hiciste—Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa—Pero no realmente. Y admito que te encontré atractivo—Harry se sacudió ante la admisión—Entonces empezaste a prestarme atención, y pensé que era agradable. Podría hablar contigo, no tenía que esconderme detrás de la fachada de una imbécil sin cerebro—.

Harry sofocó una risita—Y cuando me hablaste sobre el cortejo, pensé que sería una buena manera de apaciguar a mi padre. Veras, tía Thea había recibido una misiva solo el día anterior diciendo que no estaba tratando lo suficiente por casarme. Obviamente, ella no aprobó que yo “te encadenara”, como dijo. Porque incluso entonces no tenía intenciones de aceptarte—Harry parpadeó sorprendido por sus palabras. Él había pensado lo mismo, pero escucharla realmente decirlas—Pero solo habías pedido la oportunidad de cambiar mi opinión, y disfruté nuestro tiempo juntos. Supongo que estaba siendo egoísta—Admitió Sevina mientras se acercaba al tocador y comenzaba a tocar los frascos nuevamente—Y luego me dijiste tu secreto, y no había forma de que te dejara ir después de eso. Mi atracción hacia ti solo había crecido, y realmente siento un lazo contigo. Y supe que al aceptar casarme contigo resolvería nuestros problemas—.

Harry estaba completamente confundido en este punto—Sevina, yo...—.

Se giró para mirarlo, y Harry se sorprendió por la mirada feroz en sus ojos oscuros—No quise mentirte, Harry, pero sabrás que no tenía otra opción—Harry sintió que el verdadero miedo comenzaba a retorcerse a través de él. ¿Qué había hecho ella? —Mi madre estaba desesperada. No mentí sobre la reacción de mi padre cuando descubrió que era una bruja—Se apresuró Sevina, como si supiera que estaba en un punto en el que ya no podía regresar y simplemente deseaba sacar todo, lo más rápido posible—Tan pronto como mi madre estuvo lo suficientemente bien después de mi nacimiento, _Confundió_ a la partera y le pidió que le escribiera la carta a mi padre. Te dije que no tenían dudas de que habría encontrado una forma de matarme si hubiera descubierto que mi madre había dado a luz a un niño. Con tres testigos que confirmar, nadie dudaba nunca de que yo fuera una niña, y mientras mi Madre y tía Thea me criarían como una niña...—.

—¡Espera! —Harry levantó una mano para detener el flujo de palabras. Sevina apretó sus labios juntos, sus ojos oscuros miraban a Harry con temor. Harry extendió la mano y agarró el poste de la cama para sostenerse. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse. No había forma de que ella pudiera decir lo que estaba diciendo. No era posible. ¿No es así? Harry se dejó caer en el banco y se pasó las manos por la cara, empujando los dedos debajo de las gafas para frotarse los ojos. Trabajó metódicamente a través de lo que sabía. No tenía motivos para dudar de la afirmación sobre el odio a la magia de Tobías. ¿Por qué otra razón una madre fingiría que su hijo es una niña en un mundo orientado a los hombres? Explicaría por qué la mantuvieron a ella, Sevina fuera de la escuela. Hogwarts lo habría sabido. ¡Oh, Dios! Harry levantó la cabeza—¿Lo sabía Minerva? —Sevina asintió con la cabeza, la culpa clara. Harry rió y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. No es de extrañar que hubiera estado tan ansiosa por emparejarlos—¿Por qué no tienes una manzana de Adán? —Preguntó Harry hacia el suelo.

—Una p-poción—Respondió Sevina.

Por supuesto. Ella.. él probablemente usó una poción para mantener su pecho sin vello también. Se preguntó si ese era el olor que Harry encontraba tan atractivo. ¡Oh, Merlín! El alivio inundó a Harry. Oh, Dios. No estaba confundido en absoluto—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo duro que he estado luchando contra esta atracción por ti? —Él levantó la vista hacia sus sorprendidos ojos negros y soltó una carcajada—Al principio me sentí aliviado, pensando que al menos podría acostarte en nuestra noche de bodas. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, no podía negar mi creciente deseo y soy una sodomita. Un jodido jugador de backgammon—Dijo Harry ferozmente—Y tú vienes y de repente me siento atraído por una _mujer_ , cuando nunca he sentido el deseo de besar a alguien del sexo opuesto. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en tu maldito sonrojo y la forma en que olías, qué tan profunda era tu voz. ¡Maldición! —Harry gritó ante su propia inconsciencia, y Sevina retrocedió.

Harry inmediatamente se sintió culpable y extendió la mano—Oh no—Dijo, suavizando su tono—No, Sevina. Lo siento. Por favor, no tengas miedo—Él se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por la muñeca—Estaba confundido, eso es todo—Acercó a Sevina a él y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo—¿No lo ves? Nunca esperé sentirme atraído por ti… por una mujer. Me estaba volviendo loco. No me entendía a mí mismo. No fue nada que hicieras, amor—Él le sonrió gentilmente... y le echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás—Y me has estado tomando el pelo este último mes—Las mejillas de Sevina se pusieron rojas al escuchar el llamado a rendir cuentas. Harry suspiró y se movió para deslizar una pierna entre las de Sevina. Él gimió cuando sintió algo que nunca pensó sentir entre las piernas de su esposa. Sevina dejó escapar un grito ahogado y agarró su camisa—No—Susurró Harry, mirando a los oscuros ojos de Sevina—No, creo que nunca le diré a nadie tu… nuestro secreto, mi querida Sevina—.

Sevina tragó saliva mientras lo miraba—¿Y tú no... no irás... a otra parte? —Preguntó vacilante.

—No, amor. No iré a otro lado—Aseguró a su joven “esposa” cuando Harry bajó la cabeza para cubrir la boca suave. Sevina abrió la boca para la lengua de Harry, y Harry permitió que sus reacciones reinaran libremente ahora que no sentía que estaba luchando contra su propia naturaleza. La mano de Harry se deslizó por el marco delgado para acunar el trasero de Sevina y acercarlo. Sevina dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando la pierna de Harry presionó contra el pene endureciéndose. Harry acarició la lengua de Sevina con la suya, dejando que el aroma de su joven amante lo cubriera y enviando sangre a su propio miembro. El agarre de Sevina se apretó en la camisa de Harry mientras se frotaba contra su pierna. Harry retrocedió con un jadeo—Sev… Sevina, espera—Sevina parpadeó hacia él con ojos vidriosos, y Harry le sonrió con indulgencia—Puede que hayas dicho lo que necesitas decir, pero ahora tenemos que hablar—Sevina apretó los labios entre los dientes, un rubor rosado se extendió por sus delicadas mejillas, y Harry se preguntó cómo no podía haberlo visto antes.

—Muy bien, Harry. Pero... no estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? —Harry sonrió ante el dulce tono de su amante.

—No. Entiendo. Desearía haber tenido algunas pistas, pero supongo que no podrías arriesgarte a que lo supiera hasta que nos casáramos legalmente—Admitió Harry, y Sevina asintió.

>> Deberían entregar la cena pronto. Vamos a la sala de estar—Sevina asintió y tiró de los brazos de Harry. Harry no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo para ver la pequeña carpa en el vestido de su novia—¡Oh, Dios mío! — Sevina levantó la vista alarmado, sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre cuando se dio cuenta de dónde miraba Harry. Rápidamente sacudió sus manos para colocar su vestido para ocultar la evidencia de la excitación—Es por eso por lo que te alejaste de mí—Dijo Harry, y Sevina lo miró—En el jardín de Minerva cuando te dije que prefería a los hombres. Te alejaste de mí para que no viera tu excitación. Y luego, después del beso—Harry observó que la cara de Sevina se enrojecía y tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta.

—No es fácil esconder una erección en un vestido—Dijo Sevina altivamente, y Harry se echó a reír.

—No. Supongo que no lo es—Él se adelantó y colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Sevina—Ven. Vamos a acomodarnos—Condujo a Sevina a la sala de estar y al sofá. Sirvió dos vasos de jerez mientras Sevina se acomodaba el vestido—¿Cómo te habrían llamado? —Preguntó Harry mientras cruzaba hacia el sofá.

—Severus—Respondió Sevina, tomando el vaso con una sonrisa de agradecimiento—Es un nombre antiguo por parte de mi madre—.

—Ah—Dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado—¿Te importa si te llamo “Sev”? —.

Las mejillas de Sevina se tornaron rosadas—Mi madre solía llamarme así. No me importaría, Harry—.

Harry extendió la mano para arrastrar un dedo por la mejilla de Sevina, cómodo con sus crecientes sentimientos ahora que sabía la verdad—Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. Siempre pensé que te veías adorable cuando tus mejillas eran rosas. Incluso cuando te creía una mujer—Las mejillas de Sevina se pusieron más brillantes y se llevó el vaso a los labios para tomar un sorbo de jerez. Harry sorbió su propio jerez antes de profundizar en la conversación que sabía que necesitaban tener—Dime, Sevina… Sev, ¿has... explorado lo que significa ser un hombre? —Él parpadeó a Harry confundido—Tu cuerpo. Con tu mano—.

—Me he tocado cuando me lavo, si eso es lo que quieres decir, Harry—Respondió Sevina sin rodeos, y Harry sonrió.

—¿Qué tal, por alguna otra razón? Razones que no involucran funciones corporales típicas. ¿Alguna vez te has tocado cuando estás erecto? ¿Has eyaculado? —El rostro de Sevina se puso rojo intenso y miró hacia otro lado. Harry levantó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Sevina y echó la cabeza hacia atrás—Sev. No hay razón para avergonzarse, amor. Soy tu esposo. Solo necesito saber cuánta experiencia tienes—.

—Me he... tocado algunas veces—Admitió Sevina, su sonrojo bajó mucho más allá del escote de su vestido.

—¿En algún otro lugar? —Preguntó Harry, y Sevina lo miró confundido—¿Nunca te has preguntado sobre el sexo con otro hombre? Qué podría implicar—Preguntó Harry, y Sevina sacudió la cabeza. Harry miró pensativamente a su “esposa”—Sev. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que disfrutarás de lo que haremos? ¿Qué prefieres no estar con una mujer? —.

Sevina dejó escapar un suspiro—Harry, no tuve problemas para comer con los ojos al hijo del herrero con las otras chicas de la aldea si eso es asunto tuyo. Simplemente nunca lo pensé porque no preveía la oportunidad. Pero has admitido libremente que realizaste tales actos, y como mi esposo, ¿no es tu trabajo enseñarme esos placeres? —El tono era lo suficientemente inocente, pero había una mirada astuta en los ojos de Sevina que le dijo a Harry que el hombre sabía exactamente qué efectos el pronunciamiento tendría sobre Harry. De hecho, Harry gimió ante la idea de presentarle a su amante las alegrías del dormitorio.

—Diablillo—Acusó Harry mientras cambiaba a una posición más cómoda. Vio los ojos de Sevina caer sobre el regazo de Harry, y Harry sintió su miembro cada vez más fuerte ante la curiosidad de su esposa. Vio sus ojos ensancharse cuando la erección de Harry se hizo prominente a través de sus pantalones—Sev. Estoy tratando de controlarme hasta después de la cena, y no estás ayudando—Los ojos oscuros de Sevina se alzaron para encontrarse con los de Harry.

—¿Te excita saber que estoy interesado, esposo? —.

Harry gimió ante su tono seductor—Claro que sí. He pasado demasiado tiempo sin sentir a otro hombre, Sev. Pensé que necesitaría la mitad de la noche, para prepararme para consumar el matrimonio, y ahora me temo que me avergonzaré incluso antes de comenzar—.

Sevina parpadeó hacia él—¿Debemos esperar hasta después de comer? — Harry sabía que la pregunta se hacía inocentemente, pero solo sirvió para hacerlo más duro.

—Sev, el sexo entre hombres implica penetración. Aunque a diferencia del sexo con una mujer, la penetración se realiza de forma anal—Los ojos de Sevina se abrieron alarmados, y Harry extendió la mano para agarrar una mano delgada—Prometo que puedo ser amable. Si me lo permites, me aseguraré de que no duela. Pero para hacer eso necesito tiempo. Más tiempo del que tenemos hasta que llegue la cena—.

Sevina dejó escapar un suspiro—¿Entonces estoy atrapado con esto hasta después de la cena? —Sevina se alisó el vestido sobre su regazo revelando la erección prominente debajo de la tela delgada.

—Oh, dulce Merlín—Gimió Harry. Levantó la vista hacia los parpadeantes ojos negros de Sevina. Harry miró el reloj sobre la chimenea antes de deslizarse del sofá sobre sus rodillas. Se movió delante de Sevina y colocó una mano sobre cada rodilla. Sevina lo miró con curiosidad—Lo que pasa es que eres tan joven, querido, te recuperas rápidamente—Harry juntó la tela en su puño y levantó el vestido. La mano de Sevina vino automáticamente a empujar la tela hacia abajo—Ah—Dijo Harry en tono de advertencia—Confía en tu esposo, amor—Sevina retiró las manos, sonrojándose—Hay cosas—Dijo Harry mientras deslizaba lentamente el vestido y subía por debajo de las piernas de Sevina—Que los hombres pueden hacer para ayudar a aliviar las necesidades de los demás—La respiración de Sevina se volvió irregular cuando Harry reveló sus muslos pálidos, tan fuertes como había sospechado—Las cosas que te mostraré, mi amor, te las enseño porque lo deseo. No esperaré que correspondas a menos que estés listo—Harry levantó la tela sobre la polla goteante de Sevina y gimió al ver el grueso órgano—Dios mío, bebé. ¿Cómo lograste esconderme este delicioso regalo durante tanto tiempo? —.

—Yo...—Pero Harry no le dio tiempo para responder mientras bajaba la cabeza y lamía la punta. Sevina gritó e intentó alejarse de Harry, pero estaba atrapado en el respaldo del sofá. Harry se echó a reír y miró al hombre más joven.

—Relájate, Sev. Te dije que confiaras en mí—Sevina lo miró con horror.

—Tú… me _lamiste_ —.

Harry se rio entre dientes—Planeo hacer mucho más si me dejas—Harry pasó la mano arriba y abajo del muslo de Sevina—Relájate, bebé. Te prometo que disfrutarás de esto—Harry mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en los de Sevina hasta que asintió y se relajó en el sofá. Harry extendió la mano para acariciar las puntas de sus dedos arriba y abajo del miembro de Sevina—¿Ayuda si hago esto? — Preguntó suavemente y Sevina asintió. Harry observó al hombre más joven cuidadosamente y cuando Sevina comenzó a relajarse con el toque, Harry envolvió su mano alrededor del grueso órgano. Sevina jadeó y se tensó, pero solo un poco. Sus ojos oscuros se cerraron en un gemido—Eso es, Sev. Solo relájate y déjame cuidarte, bebé—.

Harry lo acarició varias veces más antes de inclinarse hacia adelante lentamente, sus ojos aún enfocados en la cara de Sevina. Extendió la lengua para lamer la gota de líquido en la punta. Sevina se sacudió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero no se apartó. Harry deslizó su mano hacia la base gruesa y mantuvo el miembro firme mientras deslizaba su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Podía ver la cara de Sevina enrojecida por la mortificación. Harry retrocedió un poco y pasó la lengua por toda la longitud. Sevina dejó escapar un jadeo y su boca se abrió. Harry dio una sonrisa mental satisfecha mientras giraba su lengua alrededor de la punta una vez más. Esta vez, envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza y le dio una suave mamada.

Sevina volvió a gritar, pero esta vez no trató de escapar, en cambio, sus caderas dieron un pequeño tirón, y Harry permitió que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. Deslizó sus labios por la longitud de Sevina, sacando un gemido del hombre más joven. Harry fue lento, sabiendo que Sevina no duraría mucho una vez que se puso en marcha, pero también deseaba que Sevina disfrutara de su primera vez de un placer oral. Harry siempre disfrutó de las diferentes formas de sexo oral y quería presentárselas a Sevina de una manera placentera, para que a Harry se le permitiera usar su boca y lengua con su nueva esposa con más frecuencia.

Harry lamió y chupó suavemente al sentir a Sevina relajarse en él. Finalmente, Sevina comenzó a moverse contra Harry, pequeños gemidos cayeron de sus labios. Sevina era más grande que cualquier hombre con el que Harry había estado antes, así que no tenía esperanza de tragárselo por completo la primera vez, pero tiró de Sevina lo más profundo que pudo y chupó con fuerza. Sevina dejó escapar un grito de _“¡Harry!”_ antes de que la boca de Harry se llenara con el fluido amargo. Harry se lo tragó con entusiasmo, saboreando el sabor y la sensación de la eyaculación deslizándose por su garganta. Merlín, se había perdido esto.

Harry ordeñó el miembro de su joven esposa hasta que Sevina estaba flojo contra la lengua de Harry. Harry se apartó y ajustó el vestido de Sevina mientras miraba al hombre jadeante. Se puso de pie y se inclinó para besar los suaves labios de Sevina. Sus ojos oscuros parpadearon y el enrojecimiento cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. Harry se acomodó en el sillón y Sevina se sentó, sus ojos oscuros pasaron de Harry a cualquier lugar excepto Harry. Harry le sonrió gentilmente—¿Estuvo bien? —.

Las mejillas de Sevina se pusieron alarmantemente rojas—S-sí. Yo...—Su labio se apretó entre sus dientes ligeramente torcidos—No sabía que eso fuera posible—Finalmente susurró. Harry se rio de la dulce inocencia.

—Espero que no—Dijo Harry suavemente, inclinándose hacia adelante para colocar otro beso en los labios de Sevina—También me gustaría mostrarte muchas otras cosas. No esta noche, y no de una vez—Harry lo tranquilizó—Algunos los haremos. ¿Es eso aceptable? —Sevina asintió y Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la mano—Bueno. Ahora ha llegado la cena y ninguno de nosotros comió mucho en el desayuno de bodas. ¿Debemos? —.

Sevina asintió cuando Harry se levantó y le tendió la mano. Sevina colocó su mano en la palma de Harry y Harry tiró del hombre más joven. Se dirigieron a la mesa donde había aparecido una bandeja unos minutos antes, y Harry ayudó a Sevina a sentarse. Una vez sentados y la comida servida, comenzaron a comer.

>> ¿Siempre usas vestidos? —Preguntó Harry.

Sevina sacudió la cabeza—En casa solía usar túnicas. Prefiero la vestimenta mágica—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza—Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Pero alguna vez has usado pantalones? —Sevina sacudió la cabeza y mordió el asado—¿Ni siquiera para montar a caballo? —Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Sevina suspiró y colocó su tenedor en su plato—Harry, fui criado como una niña. Mi tía no podía permitirse un solo error. Todo sobre mi infancia era como si realmente fuera una niña. El único margen de maniobra que me dieron fue mi educación, que muchos atribuyeron a mi tía como una bluestocking. Llevaba vestidos. Jugué con las otras chicas. Aprendí a servir té adecuadamente. Aprendí el comportamiento, el piano, la costura, que se me da horrible, por cierto, todo lo que se le enseña a una señorita. Nunca conduciré un vals, probablemente me tropezaría con mis dos pies tratando de resolverlo—Él dejó escapar un suspiro suave—Había pensado alguna vez en ir al continente, tratar de vivir como hombre, pero me di cuenta rápidamente de que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo—.

Miró vacilante a Harry y Harry le dio una cálida sonrisa—Bueno, como tu esposo, tal vez podría permitirte algunas libertades—Sevina sonrió agradecida y levantó el tenedor de nuevo—¿Quién sabe? —Preguntó Harry pensando que debería ser consciente por si acaso.

—Lady Minerva, como ya te disté cuenta. Mi tía por supuesto. Y mi doncella, aunque se la ha hecho hacer un voto de secreto—Harry asintió. Tenía sentido que la criada de Sevina lo supiera.

—También podríamos tener que avisarle a mi valet. Podemos hacer que haga el mismo voto—Los ojos de Sevina se abrieron con horror—Sev—Dijo Harry en un tono severo—Eres mi esposa y ahora que sé que compartir una cama contigo no será tan horrible como lo imaginé por primera vez—Las mejillas de Sevina se sonrojaron, —Tengo la intención de tenerte en mi cama con bastante frecuencia. Deberíamos estar preparados para la eventualidad de que nos descubra—.

Sevina asintió con la cabeza—Sí, mi Lord—Respondió mansamente.

—Confía en mí, Sev. Es muy leal y ha estado conmigo desde que tenía trece años—.

—¿Es un mago? — Preguntó Sevina con curiosidad clara en su voz.

—Él es. Así como es mi chef y mayordomo. ¿Tu doncella es una bruja? —Preguntó Harry, alejando una zanahoria de su asado.

—Ella es. Me la trajo Minerva. Una hija de muggles cuyos padres no la llevarían de regreso después de su escuela. Sintieron que ella tenía ideas sobre su puesto. Ella ha estado conmigo desde que tenía trece años y es dos años mayor que yo—.

—¿Minerva no estaba preocupada por la modestia de la niña? ¿Actuando como sirvienta de un niño? —Harry dijo con curiosidad. Sevina sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Ruth no tiene ningún interés en los hombres—Una vez más, la mejilla de Sevina se puso rosa suave.

Harry sonrió a su novia sonrojada—Ya veo. ¿Y Minerva era consciente de tus propias inclinaciones en ese momento? —.

Sevina se encogió de hombros—Probablemente. Te dije que me criaron como niña. No sabía que no era natural para mí disfrutar mirar a los niños y reírse sobre besarlos—El sonrojo de Sevina se profundizó—Estoy bastante seguro de que mencioné al hijo del herrero en más de una ocasión—.

Harry le dio a Sevina una sonrisa burlona—Esa es la segunda vez que mencionas al hijo del herrero. Debería Preocuparme—.

Sevina lo miró con un brillo perverso en sus ojos oscuros—No lo sé, mi Lord. ¿Es el hijo del herrero de tu pueblo alguien de quien debería preocuparme? —.

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada—Touché, querido. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un pacto para dejar a todos los herreros y sus hijos firmemente en la herrería donde pertenecen? —.

—Y muchachos de los establos. Y lacayos. Y...—.

—Está bien—Harry lo detuvo con su risa—Muy bien, amor. Entiendo lo que dices. Iré a ti, y solo a ti, para saciar mis deseos—.

Sevina lo miró con aire de suficiencia—Mira que lo hagas, mi Lord. Después de todo, te casaste con un pocionista—.

Harry se rio entre dientes—Ciertamente lo tendré en cuenta. Lo que me recuerda—Dijo Harry, haciendo que su tono fuera serio para que Sevina supiera que no estaba jugando—Como no estaba al tanto de tu... secreto, admito que no estoy completamente preparado para una luna de miel de dos semanas—Sevina lo miró con curiosidad, y Harry comenzó a pensar, que era mejor tener esta conversación en la mesa—Quizás deberíamos esperar hasta después de la cena—.

—No. Por favor—Dijo Sevina, estirando la mano para tomar la mano de Harry—Estoy seguro de que puedo manejarlo. Lo que sea que es—.

Harry le sonrió a Sevina—No dudo que puedas manejarlo, Sev. Simplemente no es exactamente una conversación de cena adecuada—.

—Harry—Dijo Sevina, con voz triste—En la última hora, te he informado que estás casado con un hombre y que tu...—Las mejillas de Sevina comenzaron a oscurecerse—Tuviste tu...—Sevina respiró hondo y se enderezó en su silla—Tu hiciste eso. Es suficiente decir que estoy bastante seguro de que estamos más allá de la propiedad—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo nuestro matrimonio será más allá de la propiedad? —

Sevina le dio un guiño descarado—Solo si eres bueno—E inmediatamente se sonrojó.

Harry se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza—Simplemente iba a decir que hay una poción que necesitarás preparar—Los ojos oscuros de Sevina se iluminaron.

—Tengo todo tipo conmigo. ¿Que necesitas? —.

—Me imagino que lo haces. Pero dudo que este sea uno que uses regularmente. Es un lubricante que ayuda a facilitar nuestra unión—.

Las mejillas de Sevina adquirieron ese rubor encantador que Harry comenzaba a disfrutar cada vez más—Oh. Er, no. No creo que tenga una receta para algo así—.

Sevina separó su mano de la de Harry, pero Harry extendió la mano y la agarró—Está bien, Sev. Lo he preparado muchas veces. Mañana enviaremos a nuestros sirvientes a comprar los ingredientes, y te enseñaré cómo hacerlo. Solo lleva una hora, y tengo suficiente para pasar la noche—.

Sevina entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry—Trajiste lubricante en nuestra luna de miel—y Harry podía escuchar el peligro en la voz de su esposa.

—Sev—Dijo con cuidado—El lubricante también se usa para el placer propio. Creo que he mencionado que no he estado con nadie desde antes de conocernos. Había previsto una sola noche en tu cama y luego pensé que estaría solo. Por eso solo traje una pequeña cantidad—Harry sonrió al hombre al otro lado de la mesa—Juro que no tenía diseños nefastos sobre el botones—.

Sevina levantó una ceja oscura y apuñaló un frijol—Estoy agregando botones a la lista—.

Harry soltó una carcajada—Si cariño—.

Terminaron su cena en un agradable silencio, intercambiando algunas palabras aquí y allá. Cuando la comida terminó, Harry pudo decir que Sevina se estaba poniendo nerviosa una vez más. Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que los nervios eran por una razón completamente diferente esta vez. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto cuando extendió la mano sobre la mesa para cubrir la mano de Sevina y el hombre más joven saltó. Harry le sonrió alentador a su, pronto, amante.

>> Llamaré a los elfos domésticos para que limpien aquí. ¿Por qué no vas a probar la bañera? Un baño caliente te ayudará a relajarte—Sevina asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Harry también se levantó y se movió para tirar de Sevina contra él—Sev, te quiero a ti. Pero también soy un hombre paciente. Iremos despacio y haré que esto sea agradable para ti. Lo prometo—Harry bajó la cabeza y reclamó los labios del joven. Sevina dejó escapar un gemido suave que hizo que la sangre de Harry se dirigiera hacia el sur mientras deslizaba su lengua sobre la de Sevina. Harry retrocedió causando que Sevina parpadeara hacia él—Bañera—.

—Si mi Lord—.

Harry lo soltó y esperó a que el hombre más joven desapareciera detrás de la puerta. Harry llamó a un elfo doméstico e hizo que la criatura despejara los restos de su cena y pidió una botella de champán. Pensó que el alcohol podría ayudar a Sevina a relajarse un poco. Una vez que el elfo regresó con la botella fría y dos copas, Harry le indicó que les avisara a sus sirvientes que los llamarían cuando estuvieran listos. El elfo se inclinó antes de salir. Harry llevó la botella y los vasos al dormitorio. Llamó a la puerta exterior y esperó una respuesta. Cuando no hubo ninguno, abrió la puerta ligeramente.

—¿Sev? —Una vez más Harry esperó una respuesta. Cuando se encontró con el silencio, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Harry se dirigió a la cama y colocó la botella y las copas en la mesita de noche. Luego se acercó al banco y comenzó a quitarse las botas. Una vez que Harry estuvo descalzo, sacó su varita del bolsillo de la camisa y bajó la llama de la chimenea. Encendió varios apliques que le daban mucha luz a la habitación. Bajaría la mayoría de ellos a medida que avanzaba la noche, pero no quería que Sevina pensara que tenía algo que ocultar. Harry estaba ansioso por explorar el cuerpo de su esposa y conocer cada centímetro del hombre con el que ahora estaba legalmente casado.

Harry se acercó a la mesita de noche y cuidadosamente sacó el corcho del champán. Vertió el líquido burbujeante en los vasos expectantes y la volvió a tapar. Golpeó su varita contra el cristal verde añadiendo un hechizo de conservación encima del hechizo frío que la cocina había puesto sobre él. Harry tomó una de las copas y tomó un sorbo del líquido transparente. Saboreó la sensación del alcohol frío en la lengua y dejó que goteara por su garganta. Oyó que se abría la otra puerta y cogió la segunda copa antes de girarse para ver a Sevina salir del baño. Llevaba la bata púrpura, la tela agrupada en el puño, apretada contra su pecho, su cabello negro estaba completamente suelto y todavía húmedo. Los ojos oscuros de Sevina se posaron en Harry y él dio un pequeño chillido antes de apretar más su bata. Harry le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y sostuvo la copa mientras avanzaba.

>> Algo para ayudarte a relajarte, querido—Sevina tomó la copa.

—Gracias—.

Harry asintió e indicó la puerta detrás de Sevina—Te daré unos minutos mientras me lavo y me afeito—.

—¡Oh! —Sevina levantó la vista con ojos sorprendidos, un profundo sonrojo llenando sus mejillas—Um, ¿podrías... no? Afeitarte me refiero. Yo... me gusta sentirte contra mi piel—Harry contuvo un gemido ante la admisión erótica y asintió.

—Está bien—Dijo, un poco sin aliento—Necesito lavarme un poco, pero volveré pronto—.

Sevina asintió y se acercó al tocador. Se sentó y tomó un sorbo de champán antes de colocar la copa sobre la mesa. Harry entró en el baño y se desnudó rápidamente. Harry se paró en la bañera e hizo un lavado rápido pero completo antes de lanzarse un hechizo de secado sobre sí mismo y ponerse su camisa de dormir y la bata. Deslizó su varita y el frasco de lubricante en el bolsillo y volvió a colocarse las gafas en la cara antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo todavía húmedo. Harry respiró con calma y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió y salió a la habitación. Sevina todavía estaba sentada en el tocador pasando el cepillo por su cabello.

Harry cruzó la habitación, los ojos oscuros de Sevina sobre él en el espejo mientras Harry se movía para pararse detrás. Harry levantó su mano para pasar sus dedos por el largo cabello de Sevina—Es muy hermoso. Y sedoso—Dijo Harry en voz baja. Un suave rubor se deslizó sobre las pálidas mejillas. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar sus labios en la parte superior de la cabeza de Sevina e inhaló el aroma embriagador—Dios, me encanta cómo hueles. Me vuelve loco. Es más fuerte de lo habitual—Señaló Harry.

—Es mi jabón—Admitió Sevina, y Harry asintió.

Harry apartó el cabello de Sevina y dejó caer la cabeza para presionar sus labios contra la curva de su cuello. Sintió que el hombre más joven temblaba debajo de él—Ven—Dijo Harry suavemente mientras se agachaba para sacar el cepillo de la mano de Sevina y colocarlo en el tocador. Agarró la mano delgada e instó a Sevina a ponerse de pie. Sevina se levantó y Harry lo llevó a la cama. Tiró suavemente de la mano en la suya y Sevina se volvió para mirarlo—Relájate—Susurró Harry mientras bajaba los labios para acariciar los de Sevina. Separó los labios y Harry deslizó la lengua para saborear el champán. Harry se dio cuenta de que había dejado su propia copa en el tocador en el baño y rápidamente se olvidó de eso cuando Sevina dejó escapar un suave gemido. Harry deslizó una mano por el cuerpo de Sevina y tiró del cinturón que mantenía su bata cerrada. Sevina jadeó cuando su túnica se abrió y extendió la mano para tirar de ella. Harry agarró su muñeca y gentilmente la retiró.

>> Shh. Te tengo—Susurró contra los labios de Sevina—Confía en mí—Sevina asintió y Harry movió la boca para presionar besos en el cuello delgado mientras deslizaba su mano debajo de la bata. Sevina jadeó cuando la mano de Harry se deslizó sobre la seda de su camisón. Harry chupó tiernamente el cuello de Sevina mientras frotaba con una mano la espalda cubierta de seda. Sintió a Sevina derretirse contra él y Harry sonrió. Harry tiró de la oreja de Sevina y chupó un lóbulo entre sus dientes, sacando un gemido del hombre más joven. Sevina se movió y agarró la túnica de Harry, empujando una pierna entre la de Harry y presionando su creciente erección contra su muslo.

>> Quiero verte—Susurró Harry contra la oreja de Sevina y esperó a que el joven asintiera. Harry movió sus manos y empujó la túnica púrpura de los delicados hombros. Harry deslizó sus manos por el delgado marco para descansar sobre los muslos de Sevina. Apenas podía esperar para tener estas piernas envueltas alrededor de él, pero dudaba que Sevina necesitara escuchar eso justo ahora. Harry levantó la tela para revelar los pálidos muslos de Sevina. Harry se estaba concentrando tanto en la piel que se estaba revelando que no registró los movimientos de Sevina hasta que las manos del joven empujaron la tela hacia abajo. Harry levantó la vista para ver su rostro sonrojado.

—Lo siento. Lo… siento—.

—Oh, Sev—Dijo Harry suavemente—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, amor. ¿Te sentirías mejor si bajara algunas de las velas? —Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo y la arrojó a varias de las velas hasta que solo hubo una tenue luz alrededor de la habitación—¿Por qué no te subes a la cama? —Harry movió su varita hacia la cama y las pesadas sábanas se doblaron hacia atrás para revelar sábanas azul oscuro igualmente. Sevina se volvió y se sentó en la cama, manteniendo firmemente las rodillas juntas cuando él se volvió y levantó los pies sobre la cama. Harry reprimió una sonrisa ante la recatada acción y colocó su varita en la mesita de noche junto con sus gafas. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó el pequeño frasco, agregándolo también a la mesa. Los ojos de Sevina se abrieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron profundamente antes de apartar sus ojos del frasco. Harry extendió la mano y tiró del cinto de su propia bata, dejando que se abriera. Se agachó y recogió la bata de Sevina, se quitó la suya y arrojó ambas en el banco al final de la cama, antes de meterse en la misma. Harry se acostó junto a Sevina y le sonrió. Sevina le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry pero su cuerpo estaba tenso. Harry extendió la mano para pasar un dedo por la mejilla de Sevina.

>> No hay nada qué temer, Sev. No voy a lastimarte, pero necesito que te relajes por mí. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso? —.

Sevina asintió con la cabeza—Lo intentaré, Harry—.

Harry le sonrió con indulgencia—Eso es todo lo que pido. Prometo ir despacio—Harry se inclinó y comenzó un beso lento y gentil, persuadiendo a Sevina para que jugara. Apoyó una mano sobre su camisón, permitiéndole acostumbrarse al toque de Harry antes de agregar un suave movimiento de caricia. Lentamente, entre el beso y los toques suaves, Sevina comenzó a relajarse. Muy lentamente, Harry usó los movimientos de caricias para subir el camino por el cuerpo de Sevina. Harry dejó que sus labios se arrastraran por la mandíbula de Sevina, una vez más buscando el cuello sensible del hombre. Sevina dejó escapar un suave gemido y Harry involuntariamente empujó sus caderas hacia adelante. Sevina jadeó cuando la erección de Harry presionó contra su muslo.

—Oh—La palabra se deslizó de los labios de Sevina como una revelación entrecortada. Sevina arqueó su cuello y se retorció contra Harry. Harry tomó eso como una señal y finalmente deslizó su mano debajo del camisón del hombre para deslizar sus dedos sobre un muslo sedoso—¡Oh! — Sevina jadeó, la emoción clara en su voz. Harry deslizó lentamente su mano sobre el muslo de Sevina y Sevina gimió y se retorció un poco más. Harry podía sentir la creciente erección de Sevina chocando contra la cadera de Harry. Harry deslizó su mano hacia arriba, sus dedos se deslizaron a través de rizos gruesos y la punta de su pulgar rozó la dura longitud de Sevina—Oh, sí—Sevina jadeó, su voz más ronca de lo habitual. La mano de Harry continuó su camino hacia arriba incluso cuando sus labios estaban ocupados burlándose de su garganta. Su mano rozó el suave vientre de Sevina y Harry sintió al hombre. El aliento tartamudeó bajo su palma. Harry supo el momento en que el camisón de Sevina se deslizó sobre su miembro goteante por el siseo áspero que dejó los delgados labios. Los dedos de Harry rozaron un pezón y Sevina se sacudió sorprendido.

—Shh—Le dijo Harry—Confía en mí—Sevina asintió y Harry continuó besando su cuello, y pasó los dedos sobre el pezón endurecido. Harry empujó su erección contra el muslo de Sevina, notando cuánto lo disfrutaba el otro hombre. Harry continuó burlándose del pezón, besando y mordisqueando la garganta de Sevina, y frotó su erección contra el muslo del hombre hasta que Sevina jadeaba y emitía pequeños maullidos. Harry se movió sobre el hombre, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas mientras empujaba el camisón hacia arriba para revelar el pecho pálido y sin pelo. Antes de que Sevina pudiera protestar por el movimiento, Harry bajó la cabeza y deslizó una lengua sobre el pezón descuidado.

—¡Harry! — Gritó Sevina, su voz áspera con pasión. Harry disfrutó con los pequeños movimientos que Sevina hizo debajo de él. La forma en que sus piernas se deslizaron contra las de Harry, los pequeños empujones de sus delgadas caderas, la forma en que movía sus manos, inseguro de lo que tenía permitido hacer. Harry se apartó y presionó sus labios contra los de Sevina.

—Puedes tocarme, Sev. No me importa—Susurró suavemente. Harry volvió a prestar atención a las protuberancias sensibles con la boca y los dedos. Harry tenía un brazo apoyado contra la cama sin querer presionar su peso sobre Sevina, con el hombre más joven aún tan nervioso. Harry dio un suave gemido al primer toque tentativo. Los dedos de Sevina bailaron ligeramente sobre la cadera de Harry antes de presionar firmemente contra él. El dedo de Harry se deslizó por el torso de Sevina para acariciar su muslo. Sevina jadeó y apretó más la camisa de dormir de Harry.

>> Voy a eliminar tu camisón ahora, Sev. Quiero verte todo tu—Sevina asintió y Harry se movió para agarrar la tela y arrastrarla por el cuerpo delgado debajo de él. Sevina se movió y permitió que Harry tirara de la tela sobre su cabeza. Harry dejó caer el camisón al suelo mientras observaba el hermoso cuerpo debajo de él. Sus ojos se deslizaron por el delgado pecho, amando el contraste de la piel pálida contra el azul de la ropa de cama. No es de extrañar que las mejillas de Sevina fueran de un rojo intenso y se retorciera incómodamente debajo de Harry.

—¿Podrías...? —Sevina extendió la mano para tirar suavemente de la camisa de dormir de Harry. Harry le sonrió.

—¿Deseas verme a mí también? —Sevina asintió, su sonrojo viajando por el delgado cuello—Claro amor. Te dije que solo tienes que preguntar—Harry se agachó y se pasó la camisa por la cabeza. Escuchó un pequeño chirrido y, una vez libre de la tela, miró hacia abajo para ver las manos de Sevina cubriéndose la cara. Harry se rió entre dientes y extendió la mano para apartar una de las manos—Sev. Está bien. Soy tu esposo. Puedes mirar. Incluso puedes tocar—Él jaló la mano de Sevina contra su pecho y el hombre más joven parpadeó abriendo los ojos cuando su otra mano se deslizó de su rostro. Harry gimió cuando Sevina presionó su palma contra su pecho y extendió sus dedos.

—Ya debes estar cansado de mí—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe ante las palabras suavemente amargas—¿Qué? —.

Las mejillas de Sevina eran de un rojo brillante mientras hablaba—No sé nada. Seguramente estás acostumbrado a un a-amante con más experiencia. Alguien a quien no tienes que enseñar. Ir lento—.

Harry suspiró y se inclinó para pasar un dedo sobre la cara de Sevina—Deja de pensar, Sev. Estoy disfrutando mucho esto. No me molesta que seas tan tímido. De hecho, me gusta mucho saber que nadie más te ha tocado de esta manera. Tus reacciones son hermosas para mí. Y algún día tendrás la confianza suficiente para iniciar la intimidad entre nosotros. Hasta entonces y más allá, estoy perfectamente bien tomando la iniciativa. Soy tu esposo después de todo—Agregó Harry con una sonrisa perversa. Se dejó caer y cubrió la boca de Sevina con la suya. Metió la lengua en la cálida boca y lo besó casi con rudeza. Sevina dejó escapar un zumbido de satisfacción y hundió los dedos en el pecho de Harry. Harry movió su mano hacia abajo para deslizarse sobre el cuerpo de Sevina, tratando de distraer al hombre de sus inseguridades. La mano de Harry se deslizó entre ellos y acarició el pene duro de su esposa. Sevina gritó y se arqueó debajo de Harry.

—¡Harry! —El propio miembro de Harry se crispó al oír su nombre en los labios de Sevina. Harry acarició a Sevina hasta que el hombre se retorció debajo de él. Harry retiró su mano de Sevina haciendo que el hombre más joven se quejara. Él sonrió mientras se movía sobre Sevina y presionó sus caderas hacia abajo. Sevina gritó cuando sus miembros rozaron el uno contra el otro. Sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Harry mientras se arqueaba debajo. Sevina se movió frenéticamente debajo de Harry y Harry tuvo que mantenerse en control mientras alcanzaba el frasco de lubricante. Le dolía deslizarse al calor virgen de su novia y reclamar a Sevina como suyo. Dios, el hombre era hermoso en su pasión, por una vez el rojo en sus mejillas no se debió a su inocencia. Harry se agachó para levantar la pierna de Sevina y envolverla alrededor de su cintura. El hombre más joven tomó ansiosamente la nueva posición cuando se presionó contra Harry. Harry metió los dedos en el frasco y se movió para acariciar la abertura expuesta. Sevina de inmediato detuvo sus movimientos, sus ojos oscuros parpadearon hacia Harry. Harry se inclinó para presionar un beso en los delgados labios.

—Shh. Solo relájate—Sevina asintió mientras Harry pasaba un dedo por el fruncido y apretado musculo—Tengo que trabajar para que te abras. Estirarte—Explicó—Para que sea más fácil para mí llevarte. Cuanto más relajado estés, más fácil será. ¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo en mi boca? ¿Para distraerte? —.

El rubor de la pasión había comenzado a desvanecerse y fue reemplazado rápidamente por el sonrojo de Sevina cuando él asintió. Harry sonrió y presionó un beso en los suaves labios antes de deslizarse por el cuerpo de Sevina. Sevina había comenzado a suavizarse ante la nueva experiencia, por lo que Harry se concentró en devolverlo a la dureza, lamiendo y chupando suavemente. Sevina no tardó mucho en perderse en las ministraciones de Harry y este aprovechó la oportunidad para abrirlo. Un dedo se convirtió en dos y Sevina apenas pareció registrarlo cuando dos se convirtieron en tres. Harry chupó suavemente y empujó sus dedos profundamente dentro de Sevina. Harry buscó ese lugar seguro hasta que sus dedos rozaron contra él y Sevina gritó y casi se levantó de la cama. Largos dedos tiraron del cabello de Harry.

—De nuevo. De nuevo. Oh, por favor—Harry sonrió ante la frenética súplica y movió sus dedos una vez más. Apartó su boca de Sevina, no queriendo que el hombre eyaculara antes de que Harry entrara. Harry metió los dedos dentro y fuera, mirando a Sevina retorcerse debajo de él, rogándole por más. Harry deslizó sus dedos del estrecho agujero y los ojos de Sevina se abrieron de golpe.

>> No. No, no te detengas—Rogó Sevina.

—No lo haré, bebé. Lo prometo—Harry retrocedió y agarró una almohada—Levanta las caderas. Necesito estar dentro de ti—Sevina asintió y levantó las caderas. Harry empujó la almohada debajo de él antes de agarrar el frasco y sumergir sus dedos. Se cubrió el miembro dolorido con el lubricante antes de inclinarse sobre Sevina. Presionó la punta de su pene contra el agujero expectante y agachó la cabeza—Intenta relajarte. Recuerda respirar. Y empuja contra mí—Sevina asintió y Harry se cubrió la boca. Harry comenzaba a darse cuenta de que a Sevina le gustaba cuando era un poco dominante, así que Harry se aseguró de besarlo con fuerza. Sevina gimió y agarró los brazos de Harry, relajándose casi inmediatamente debajo de Harry. Harry se deslizó del apretado anillo de músculos mientras distraía a Sevina con besos. Los emparejó con pequeños pellizcos a su pezón y finalmente se deslizó más allá del apretado anillo. Harry retiró su boca de la de Sevina con un gemido gutural mientras empujaba por completo en el fuerte calor—Oh dios, Sev. ¡Ooh! —Harry se estremeció en éxtasis cuando el estrecho canal apretó su miembro dolorido. Harry se quedó quieto cuando estuvo completamente dentro de su joven amante y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se concentraba en no eyacular.

—¿Harry? —Harry abrió los ojos ante la pregunta tentativa y miró hacia abajo para ver ojos oscuros mirándolo con cautela. Sevina se veía absolutamente delicioso con el cabello extendido sobre la almohada, los labios hinchados por sus besos y la cara enrojecida.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Harry, buscando en la cara amada signos de dolor o incomodidad. Sevina asintió con la cabeza.

—Se siente raro pero no duele. ¿Estamos... hemos terminado? —Harry pudo escuchar la decepción en la voz ronca y se echó a reír.

—Oh no, amor. Se está poniendo bueno—.

Los ojos oscuros de Sevina se agrandaron—Oh—Se movió debajo de Harry sacando un gemido del hombre mayor—¿Vas a... hacer eso otra vez? —.

—Oh sí—Dijo Harry lentamente saliendo y empujando hacia adentro.

Los ojos de Sevina se agitaron cuando dejó escapar un jadeo—Oh—.

Harry repitió el movimiento y Sevina envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry—Eso es, bebé—Gimió Harry. Se movió mientras empujaba y Sevina gimió. Harry tardó unos cuantos intentos más antes de que Sevina gritara y clavara sus uñas en él. Harry procedió a torturar a su joven novia, burlándose de él con movimientos lentos hasta que Sevina suplicaba, rogando por más. Harry aumentó su ritmo y Sevina se arqueó debajo de él, llevando a Harry más cerca del borde. Harry sabía que no duraría mucho, así que se extendió entre ellos para acariciar el miembro de su amante. Sevina gritó cuando su miembro palpitó en la mano de Harry y el semen salió disparado sobre su vientre pálido. Harry gimió ante el apretón alrededor de su miembro y empujó por última vez antes de vaciarse profundamente dentro de su amante.

Harry gimió cuando bajó de su orgasmo. Suavemente sacó su miembro suavizado de su novia, consciente del suave silbido de los labios hinchados. Se apartó del hombre más pequeño y agarró su varita. Lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ellos antes de inclinarse para besar a su amante de ojos vidriosos. Sevina parpadeó hacia él y Harry le sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —.

Sevina asintió, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios—Eso fue increíble. ¿Podemos... podemos...? —.

Por mucho que a Harry le encantara ver al joven sonrojarse, lo rescató esta vez—Oh sí. Podemos, y ciertamente lo haremos, nuevamente—Harry miró por encima del pecho delgado, buscando cualquier lugar en el que pudiera haber sido demasiado rudo—¿Tienes alguna poción para el dolor? —.

Sevina parpadeó confundido—¿Te lastimé? —.

Harry se rio entre dientes—No. Pero has trabajado músculos que no estás acostumbrado a usar y sin duda te sentirás adolorido por la mañana—.

Sevina asintió con la cabeza—En el tocador—Harry invocó la poción junto con sus dos copas de champán. Desterró el alcohol caliente y volvió a llenar los vasos con el líquido frío antes de entregarle a Sevina su copa. Sevina bebió el líquido frío con entusiasmo antes de devolverle la copa vacía a Harry y tomar el vial. Harry bebió su propio champán antes de colocar las dos copas y el frasco de pociones vacío sobre la mesa. Harry apagó las velas y colocó su varita junto a sus anteojos sobre la mesa. Extendió la mano y se cubrió con las mantas sobre él y Sevina antes de acurrucarse. Deslizó una mano alrededor de la cintura de Sevina y el hombre más joven se tensó por un momento antes de relajarse contra Harry. Harry le dio un beso en el hombro pálido.

—¿Harry? —.

—¿Mmm? — Presionó su nariz en la piel suave, disfrutando de la fragancia embriagadora.

—¿Cuándo podemos... quiero decir, cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar antes…? —Sevina se giró y enterró la cara en la almohada, causando que Harry se riera.

Se presionó contra Sevina y le susurró al oído al hombre—Si te despiertas en medio de la noche y te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para llevarme de nuevo, mi amor, te prometo que estaré más que dispuesto a recibirte—Sintió a Sevina temblar contra él y sonreír con aire de suficiencia—Pero por ahora, descansa un poco—.

* * *

—¿Sev? —.

La cabeza oscura se alzó para revelar las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes—¡Harry! Estás de vuelta—.

Harry se apoyó contra la puerta de la habitación que Sev había reclamado para su laboratorio y se cruzó de brazos—Te dije que solo me quedaría a tomar unas copas—.

Un labio suave sobresalía en un puchero—Sí, pero la última vez que te reuniste con Lord Creevey terminaste quedándote a cenar—.

Harry se apartó del marco de la puerta y entró en la habitación, un destello familiar de deseo ardió en los ojos oscuros. Harry sabía lo que quería su “esposa”. Después de solo tres meses de matrimonio, estaba aprendiendo a leer bien al hombre. Harry captó el rápido movimiento de la varita mientras Sev colocaba un hechizo de estasis en su poción. Harry se movió detrás del hombre más bajo y agarró las delgadas caderas tirando del hombre contra su creciente erección.

—¿Pensaste que me olvidaría de mi promesa? —Susurró sombríamente, sacando un escalofrío de Sev. Harry no estaba sorprendido por el entusiasmo del hombre más joven cuando se trataba de intimidad, incluso si Sev aún no había iniciado nada. Sus toques suaves y miradas persistentes, a menudo, hablaban lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry supiera lo que quería. Sev se empujó contra él y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

—Estabas un poco distraído cuando lo prometiste—Sev hizo un puchero y Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Podría haber estado enterrado profundamente en tu cuerpo encantador, pero nunca olvidaría una promesa como esa—Harry dejó que una mano se deslizara para presionar la parte delantera de la túnica de Sev, sintiendo la dureza del hombre debajo de su palma. Sev dejó escapar un gemido suave y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante.

—Por favor—.

Una sonrisa traviesa tiró de los labios de Harry—Dilo—Sev dio un pequeño tirón, pero Harry sostuvo firmemente a su “esposa” todavía asustada contra él—Vamos bebé. Quiero oírte decir las palabras—Harry pasó la lengua sobre la concha del oído de Sev—Lo disfrutas tanto que deberías poder decirlo—Sintió a Sev respirar profundamente.

—Por favor, Harry—Dijo con brusquedad—¿V-vas a... usar tu b-boca en mí? —Harry gimió y presionó su erección contra Sev.

—Dios, eso suena increíble viniendo de tus labios. ¿Me montarás esta noche? —Harry comenzó a tirar de la tela de la túnica de Sev, recogiendo la tela por el esbelto cuerpo—Me encanta verte darte placer sobre mi polla. Me encanta verte...—Las palabras de Harry fueron interrumpidas por un golpe seco en la puerta del laboratorio y Sev se apartó, volviendo la espalda a la entrada y se ocupó de los ingredientes. Harry se movió detrás del caldero, asegurándose de que cubriera su prominente erección—Entre—.

La puerta se abrió para revelar una criada. Ella hizo una reverencia rápidamente—La señora Weasley y Lady Oliver están aquí, mi señor—.

—Llévalos al salón, por favor, y que traigan té—Ella hizo una reverencia de nuevo y salió corriendo de la habitación. Harry se volvió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sev—Subiré y los entretendré mientras tú... terminas aquí—.

Presionó un beso en la mejilla roja de Sev—Gracias mi Lord. Estaré listo en breve—.

Harry se escabulló de la habitación, ocupándose de su propia erección mientras se abría camino a través de la casa hasta el salón delantero. Sonrió a las dos mujeres sentadas en su sofá.

—Hermione. Gin. ¿Qué hacen en Londres? —Ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie de un salto y lo saludaron con abrazos—Sev estará en breve. Ella estaba en medio de la elaboración de una poción. Tomen asiento—Esperó a que volvieran a sentarse antes de sentarse—Entonces, ¿qué les trae a la ciudad? —Repitió.

—El bautizo Malfoy, por supuesto—Respondió Ginny.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Pensé que eso estaba sucediendo en la mansión en Wiltshire? —.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco—Por supuesto que sí, pero no podemos ir sin vestidos nuevos—.

—Por supuesto—Dijo Harry inexpresivo—Sev no lo había mencionado, aunque dudo que ella haya pensado en eso. Ansley—Un pequeño elfo apareció a su lado, el único elfo doméstico que tenían en la pueblo.

—¿El amo Harry llamó? —.

—Ansley, dile a Ruth que envíe las medidas de Sev al modista por algo apropiado para un bautizo—El pequeño elfo asintió y se alejó—Supongo que Thea necesitará algo también—Dijo Harry distraídamente.

—Harry—Harry miró el tono curioso de Hermione—¿No crees que Sevina preferiría visitar a la modista ella misma? —.

—Oh sí—Dijo Ginny emocionada—Podríamos hacer un viaje fuera—.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos hacia Harry—No la mantendrás encerrada como un premio, ¿verdad, Harry? —.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Harry sorprendido—No. Por supuesto no. Sev es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Ella puede ir contigo a la modista si gusta, solo que no esperes que se pruebe nada. Sev es muy modesta. Aunque no le dolería que ella escogiera la tela que desea usar—.

—¿Usar para qué? —Preguntó Sev mientras entraba al salón, una criada con la bandeja de té justo detrás de él. Harry se puso de pie mientras se movía para saludar a sus invitados.

—Un vestido nuevo—Dijo Harry mientras volvía a sentarse.

—¿Para qué necesito un vestido nuevo? —Preguntó Sev mientras servía el té—Me acabas de comprar todas esas túnicas nuevas—.

—El bautizo de Malfoy el mes que viene—Respondió Harry.

—No necesito nada—Insistió Sev, recostándose en el sofá.

—Te lo dije cuando tuvimos esta discusión sobre las túnicas, Sev. No se trata de necesidad. Te lo mereces. Hermione y Ginny vinieron a Londres específicamente para nuevos vestidos para el bautizo. ¿Por qué no vas a la modista con ellas para elegir tela? —Sev frunció los labios y Harry levantó las cejas—Sé una buena esposa y te compraré ese libro—.

—Ya me prometiste ese libro—Dijo Sev, y un momento después Harry dejó escapar un grito mientras su té salpicaba el borde de su taza. Apartó la taza chapoteante y sacó su varita para desterrar el líquido caliente.

—Tu pequeña descarada—Gritó Harry—Pagarás por eso—Levantó unos risueños ojos verdes para encontrarse con la sonrisa del hombre.

—No intentes chantajearme, _esposo_ —Sev tomó un sorbo de su té y le sonrió inocentemente a Harry. Harry rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Debería ponerte encima de mi rodilla y pegarte—Dijo Harry y notó la mirada de interés en los ojos del joven. Sev tomó un sorbo de su té y se volvió hacia sus invitados.

—No delante de los invitados, querido. Tendrán que disculpar a mi esposo, damas. Tiende a ponerse bastante crudo cuando lo dejamos salir de su jaula antes del anochecer—Ginny soltó una carcajada, pero Hermione simplemente sonrió cortésmente mientras los miraba.

—Hablando de jaula—Dijo Harry, colocando su taza en la bandeja de té—Necesito revisar la contabilidad. Si ustedes, señoras, me disculpan—.

Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su estudio. Pasó la siguiente hora revisando las facturas que se habían acumulado durante la última semana. Leyó una misiva de Sirius y escribió una respuesta acordando unirse a él para el Boxing Day, aunque quería reservar el día de Navidad para él y Sev. Harry firmó un pedido de polvo Flu y apartó una factura por ingredientes exóticos. Tendría que hacer que Sev lo revise para asegurarse de que el proveedor no los sobrecargue. Harry movió su varita al tocar el timbre y unos minutos después se abrió la puerta de su estudio y apareció un lacayo.

—¿Si mi Lord? —.

—¿Se han ido las invitadas de mi esposa? —Preguntó Harry, mirando un recuento reciente de su patrimonio.

—Si mi Lord. Creo que Lady Potter regresó a su laboratorio—.

—Que me atienda tan pronto como pueda, por favor—El lacayo asintió y retrocedió de la habitación. Harry comenzó a limpiar las pilas de su escritorio y guardó el libro de contabilidad. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y sonrió cuando Sev entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Me has convocado? —Dijo Sev, con una nota burlona en su voz. Harry le sonrío.

—Tengo algunas facturas que necesito que revises—Harry levantó los papeles y Sev asintió. No era inusual que Harry lo llamara para ver cosas relacionadas con pociones. Sev se detuvo frente al escritorio de Harry y extendió la mano. Harry sonrió al hombre más joven y se recostó en su silla. Se palmeó el regazo—¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Esto puede llevar un tiempo, y quiero que te sientas cómodo—Las mejillas de Sev se enrojecieron mientras se movía alrededor del escritorio. Harry agarró sus caderas y tiró de él hacía su regazo, un chirrido brusco cayó de los labios de Sev. Harry ajustó al hombre más joven en su regazo, frotando el culo apretado contra su creciente erección. Sev dio un pequeño resoplido y agarró los papeles de la mano de Harry. Comenzó a revisar las facturas mientras Harry levantaba la túnica de Sev. Observó el sonrojo cruzar la cara del hombre mientras Harry deslizaba su mano por un muslo liso. Sev se retorció incluso cuando sus piernas se abrieron ligeramente. Harry observó con satisfacción, cómo los papeles en la mano de Sev comenzaron a temblar a medida que la mano de Harry subía por el muslo del hombre. Finalmente, Harry envolvió su mano alrededor de la creciente polla de Sev.

—¡Harry! —Chilló Sev. Harry se rió entre dientes y alcanzó su varita, con un movimiento, tuvieron encantamientos de cerradura y privacidad en la puerta.

—¿No quieres que cumpla mi promesa? —Preguntó sombríamente.

—E-esa no es tu boca—Dijo Sev sin aliento.

—No—Dijo Harry—No lo es. Y no lo será a menos que seas un buen chico para mí—Sev gimió. Harry se enteró recientemente de que Sev se excitaba increíblemente cuando lo llamaba “chico” u “hombre”, y Harry supuso que se lo habían negado las etiquetas toda su vida. Harry tuvo cuidado cuando los usaba, pero le encantó la forma en que Sev se retorcía debajo de él cuando susurraba las palabras en el oído del hombre—Voy a inclinarte sobre este escritorio y joderte el apretado culo. Si eres un buen chico y evitas eyacular, te daré la vuelta y dejaré que te derrames en mi boca—.

—Harry—Gimió Sev—Eso no ayuda—Harry se rió entre dientes y soltó el miembro de Sev. El hombre inmediatamente se puso de pie, los papeles en su mano cayeron al suelo mientras se inclinaba y se apoyaba en el escritorio. Obviamente, no era la primera vez que Harry había llevado al hombre sobre su escritorio, y Harry buscó en el cajón superior izquierdo para sacar el frasco de lubricante que Sev había colocado allí. Su “esposa” era muy minuciosa al mantener su casa abastecida con ciertas pociones, e incluso había mejorado la receta original que Harry le había dado. No es que Harry estuviera sorprendido. Harry levantó la túnica de Sev y tenía tres dedos de profundidad en poco tiempo.

—Dios, bebé. Estás tan listo, ¿no? Siempre listo para dejarme llevarte—Sev gimió debajo de Harry, y Harry deslizó sus dedos de Sev para cubrirse a sí mismo. Ambos hombres gimieron cuando Harry entró.

—Por favor, Harry—Sev estaba rogando antes de que Harry estuviera completamente dentro de él. Sabiendo lo nervioso que estaba Sev, Harry no perdió el tiempo en tomar a su amante con rudeza y golpearlo. Sev gimió y lloró cuando Harry lo tomó con fuerza y rapidez. Sev se movió debajo de él y sus mejillas se apretaron alrededor de Harry. Harry gritó ante la repentina e inesperada tensión y empujó con fuerza, vaciándose en el estrecho canal. Su mente apenas se despejó de su orgasmo antes de caer de rodillas y los dedos de Sev estaban en su cabello guiando a Harry a su miembro goteante. Harry apenas consiguió una lamida antes de que Sev empujara su polla por la garganta de Harry y gimiera por su liberación. Harry se tragó la ofrenda antes de retroceder para mirar a su depravado amante. Harry sonrió con satisfacción ante la mirada salvaje y enrojecida del hombre sobre él. Sev captó su mirada y se sonrojó.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento de su silla y dejó que la alegría lo cubriera. Él dejó escapar un suspiro—Te amo—Harry dejó caer las palabras de sus labios.

Los ojos de Sev se abrieron de par en par y cayó de rodillas, abrazó a Harry y los tiró al suelo. La silla se deslizó por debajo de Harry y apenas se contuvo antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo. Sev estrelló su boca contra la de Harry en un beso feroz, y Harry no iba a quejarse pronto. La lengua de Sev empujó con dureza en la boca de Harry y Harry agarró con fuerza los delgados muslos. Puede que acabara de llegar al orgasmo, pero si Sev seguía así, Harry no tenía dudas de que volvería a estar duro de nuevo en poco tiempo. Sev se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo y le sonrió a Harry.

—Yo también te amo, Harry—.

Harry le sonrió alegremente al otro hombre—Bueno. Porque no planeo dejar que te alejes de mí—Harry observó el adorable sonrojo extenderse por las pálidas mejillas—Ahora...—Pero antes de que Harry pudiera terminar su oración, llamaron a la puerta de su oficina—Tenemos demasiados sirvientes—Se quejó Harry cuando Sev se alejó de él y se arregló la túnica. Harry se puso de pie y agarró su varita para quitar los encantos de la puerta—Entre—.

La puerta se abrió y Thea asomó la cabeza. Sus ojos sabios fueron de Harry a Sev y sacudió la cabeza. Harry no había ocultado que estaba perfectamente feliz con el secreto de Sev y Thea no ocultaba que ella sabía que los dos hombres disfrutaban compartiendo una cama—Sev, Ruth mencionó algo sobre la modista—.

—Pensé que a ti y a Sev les gustaría nuevos vestidos para el bautizo Malfoy. ¿Decidiste si ibas a mirar la tela con Ginny y Hermione? —Preguntó Harry. Sev asintió con la cabeza.

—Si. Creo que lo haré—Respondió Sev y se volvió hacia su tía—Dijeron que era más que bienvenida a unirte a nosotras, tía—.

Thea asintió con la cabeza—Creo que lo haré. Vamos a ver lo que tienes para que no tengamos duplicados—.

Sev asintió e intentó avanzar—Solo un momento, Sev. Por favor—.

Sev se volvió para mirarlo inquisitivamente cuando Thea salió de la habitación—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —.

—Tenía curiosidad sobre estos ingredientes. Normalmente no pides tantas plantas exóticas. ¿Estás trabajando en un nuevo experimento? —Preguntó Harry, encontrando inusual que Sev comenzara con algo que no le había mencionado a Harry. La cara de Sev se puso roja.

—Um, después de la invitación al Bautizo Malfoy, vino la tía y comencé a hablar y finalmente surgió el tema de tu heredero—.

—Sev—Comenzó Harry—Yo no...—.

—No—Sev lo interrumpió—Como tu esposa, es mi trabajo proporcionarte un heredero. Creo que podría haber encontrado una poción que nos permita mezclar nuestra sangre e impregnar a una donante, dándonos así hijos naturales—Harry miró boquiabierto a su amante—Tía Thea y Ruth se han ofrecido voluntarias para tratar de llevarlos. Lo más probable es que funcione mejor con Ruth, ya que es una bruja, pero la tía Thea es fami…—Harry lo interrumpió mientras chocaba sus bocas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sev, acercando al hombre más joven. Harry lo besó a fondo antes de retroceder para sonreír ampliamente al hombre.

—Te amo—Bajó la cabeza contra el cuello de Sev y el hombre más joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole el cuello a Harry.

—¡Oh! Mi Lord—Harry sabía que Sev se habría alejado si no hubiera estado atrapado entre Harry y el escritorio. En cambio, el hombre más joven optó por agachar la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry—Realmente tengo demasiados sirvientes—Murmuró Harry—¿Qué pasa, Ostley? —Preguntó Harry al mayordomo.

—Sir Lupin solicita una reunión, mi Lord—.

Harry suspiró y se alejó de Sev—Haz un inventario de tu armario, amor—Susurró suavemente en la oreja roja—Mostraré mi gratitud por tu consideración más tarde—.

Sev dejó escapar un suave maullido pero lo cortó cuando Harry se alejó. Se mudaron del estudio y se separaron en el pasillo, Sev discutió sobre moda con su tía y Harry se reunió con su hombre de negocios.

* * *

Harry levantó la vista cuando la puerta de su oficina se cerró de golpe y vio a Sev presionado contra la puerta, con los ojos oscuros llorosos. Harry inmediatamente se puso de pie de un salto y se apresuró a cruzar la habitación para recoger al hombre más joven en sus brazos—¿Qué pasa, amor? —Condujo a Sev a la silla y se sentó, tirando del hombre más joven en su regazo—Háblame bebé—.

Sev dejó escapar un pequeño hipo—Creo que me equivoqué, Harry. Lo siento mucho—.

Harry pasó una mano suave sobre el cabello oscuro. ¿Cómo podría haberlo estropeado? Acababa de ir a la modista con Hermione, Ginny y Thea—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Th-Thea y Hermione estaban siendo ajustadas y Ginny y yo estábamos mirando la tela—Sev dio un pequeño hipo y Harry se frotó la espalda consoladoramente—Y e-estábamos hablando—Harry observó la cara manchada de Sev comenzar a arder de un rojo brillante—G-Ginny puede ser bastante arriesgada—Susurró Sev ferozmente y Harry se rió entre dientes, sabiendo que la boca de Ginny podría alejarse de ella después de estar cerca de todos sus hermanos—E-Ella dijo algo sobre... estar encima de Sir Oliver y no pude evitar recordarlo anoche—Harry no podría haber evitado que su miembro se contrajera si hubiera tomado pociones contra la erección—Supuse que debía haber inferido algo de mi sonrojo porque me preguntó si alguna vez me dejaste arriba. Pensé que no debía saber que preferías a los hombres si ella preguntaba eso. Sev miró a Harry para confirmar y Harry sacudió la cabeza. No, Gin no tenía ni idea de sus preferencias—Así que admití que a veces te gusta solo mirarme... solo cuando levanté la vista, Hermione me estaba dando una mirada extraña. Y me di cuenta de que ella debe saber que prefieres a los hombres. Entonces pensé bien, tal vez ella supondrá que dije eso para apaciguar a Ginny, pero siguió mirándome. Oh, Harry—Se lamentó Sev, enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry—Creo que ella lo sabe. Y si ella lo sabe... lo siento mucho—Harry sintió que el alivio lo invadía y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo de Sev.

—Calma bebé. Está bien. Shh—.

Sev sacudió la cabeza—No...—.

—Sí, lo está—Dijo Harry severamente y presionó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Sev para levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos—Sev, Hermione es una de mis mejores amigas. No solo porque ella es la esposa de Ron. También es extremadamente inteligente, si alguien fuera a descubrirlo sería ella. Y te prometo que nunca le diría a un alma, ni siquiera a Ron si lo deseáramos—.

Sev parpadeó hacia él—¿Tú… no estás enojado? —.

Harry se rió entre dientes—No, amor—Hubo un suave golpe en la puerta y Harry sostuvo a Sev fuertemente en su regazo—Entre—Harry miró por encima de la cabeza doblada de Sev cuando la puerta se abrió y Hermione entró en la habitación. Miró a la pareja acurrucada en la silla y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se acercó en silencio a ellos, con un libro agarrado a su pecho.

—Sevina—Dijo Hermione suavemente y Sev levantó la cabeza para mirarla con cautela—Me di cuenta de que podría haberte asustado y esa no era mi intención en absoluto. Me preocupo mucho por Harry y, para ser sincera, comencé a sospechar poco después de la boda. Fue solo lo que escuché esta tarde lo que me lo confirmó—Hermione se arrodilló para poder estar a la altura de Sev y poner una mano sobre su muslo—Solo quiero que sepas que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No sé por qué y no importa. Lo único que importa es que hagas feliz a Harry, y me gustaría que seamos amigos. Sé que tienes a tu tía, pero también sé que hay algunas diferencias entre las mujeres muggle y las brujas de las que ella puede no ser consciente. Te traje esto—Hermione le tendió el libro—Mis padres son médicos muggles, y he estado estudiando medicina mágica con la matrona en nuestra vieja escuela. Este libro tiene mucha información para brujas jóvenes y cómo ciertas pociones podrían afectar sus cuerpos. Pensé que podrían ser cosas que necesitabas saber, especialmente con el próximo bautizo y la conversación que seguramente surgirán entre las mujeres casadas. Si alguna vez tiene alguna pregunta, confía en que puedes acudir a mí—.

Sev deslizó cuidadosamente el libro de la mano de Hermione y lo apretó contra su propio pecho—Gracias, Hermione—Dijo en voz baja. Hermione le sonrió brillantemente mientras se ponía de pie.

—Sentí que debía tranquilizarte, Sevina. No quería que te preocuparas, y puedo ver que te molestó. Puedes confiar en mí. Creo que Gin y yo tenemos previsto ir a cenar contigo mañana, Harry. Te veremos entonces—Ella asintió y se alejó de la habitación. Harry le dio un beso en la frente a Sev y lo giró para acomodarlo en la silla antes de ponerse de pie.

—Ya vuelvo—Prometió, y Sev asintió. Harry salió corriendo del estudio y bajó las escaleras—Hermione—Llamó, deteniendo a la bruja justo cuando llegaba a la planta baja. Ella se volvió y le sonrió.

—No quise interrumpir, Harry—.

—No. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Gracias—Ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Puedo decirte que lo amas y...—.

—¡LA amo! —Harry insistió—Siempre. Solamente. Ella—Dijo Harry, su tono severo. Harry se inclinó hacia su amiga—El padre de Sevina, Hermione... nunca permitiría que un mago heredara su título y propiedad—La cara de Hermione palideció en comprensión.

—Muy bien, Harry—Susurró—Prometo que ni siquiera Ron lo sabrá—Harry sonrió agradecido a su amiga.

—Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Hermione—.

—No solo tú, Harry. Los dos son mis amigos. Dile a Sevina que me envíe una lechuza si necesita algo. Te veré mañana—

—Muy bien, Hermione. Hasta mañana—Observó a su amiga dirigirse hacia la puerta principal antes de volver al estudio. Sev estaba acurrucado en la silla, el libro ya abierto en su regazo. Harry se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la silla. Sev lo miró con una sonrisa tímida—Hola—Dijo Harry suavemente.

—Hola—Respondió Sev con timidez. Harry extendió la mano y metió un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de una oreja pálida.

—Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, ¿verdad? —Sev asintió—Y no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Hay protecciones en esta casa para mantener alejadas a personas como tu padre. Además, sé que ya se ha retirado a su propiedad. Tengo personas que lo vigilan y hay un cierto lacayo que es bastante útil con un _Obliviate_ en caso de que tu padre incluso se acerque a descubrir la verdad.

Sev lo miró boquiabierto—¿Enviaste a un lacayo para espiar a mi padre? —.

Harry le sonrió al hombre—Bueno, era un lacayo bastante bien parecido y lo tengo por buena autoridad. No se me permite estar cerca de los guapos—Una sonrisa atrajo los labios de Sev, y sus mejillas se pusieron de un rosado suave—Y las autoridades muggle no tienen voz en lo que hacemos. Como magos tenemos el derecho de casarnos con cualquiera de ambos sexos y nuestro oficiante era un mago, así que eso está cubierto. Ahora, quiero que dejes de preocuparte por qué te atrapen porque no importa—Harry levantó la mano para tomar la pálida mejilla—Tu trabajo es lucir bonito y calentar mi cama. Y estas haciendo trabajo increíble en ambas cosas, por cierto—Sev se sonrojó, y Harry se inclinó para presionar un beso en sus suaves labios. Harry se echó hacia atrás y se levantó, los ojos oscuros de Sev lo siguieron—Ahora. Quiero que leas ese libro mientras termino de revisar estas cuentas que Lupin trajo ayer—Harry se movió a su escritorio—Esa pequeña conversación con Lady Wood me da vueltas y creo que necesito recordar cómo te ves cuando estás encima de mí. He olvidado todos esos pequeños sonidos que haces cuando montas mi polla, y espero que seas una esposa obediente y me lo recuerdes—.

Harry se acomodó detrás de su escritorio y levantó la vista para ver la cabeza de Sev agachada, sus orejas enrojecidas asomándose por su cabello oscuro. Por mucho que odiara la idea de casarse cuando recibió la carta de Gringotts, tuvo que admitir que definitivamente había encontrado a la novia perfecta.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> *Contradanza. Baile originario de Inglaterra, de ritmo alegre, que es ejecutado por varias parejas al mismo tiempo, colocadas en círculo o en filas enfrentadas, formando figuras.
> 
> ** Bluestocking. Una bluestocking es una mujer educada, intelectual, originalmente miembro de la Sociedad de las Medias azules (Blue Stockings Society) del siglo XVIII, dirigida por la anfitriona y crítica Elizabeth Montagu (1720–1800), la "Reina de las Azules" (Queen of the Blues), incluyendo Elizabeth Vesey (1715–1791), Hester Chapone (1727–1801) y la clasicista Elizabeth Carter (1717–1806). En la siguiente generación vinieron Hester Lynch Piozzi (1741–1821), Hannah Más (1745–1833) y Frances Burney (1752–1840). Hasta finales del siglo XVIII, el término se refería a personas instruidas de ambos sexos. Más tarde se aplicó principalmente a mujeres intelectuales y el equivalente francés _bas bleu_ tuvo una connotación similar. Posteriormente se desarrolló con una trascendencia negativa y en algunos casos aquellas mujeres eran estereotipadas como mujer desaliñada ( _frumpy_ ). La referencia a las medias azules puede surgir de la época cuando las medias de lana peinadas eran una vestimenta informal, en contraste con lo formal, que eran las medias de seda negras de moda. La referencia más frecuente sobre este tipo es hacia un hombre, Benjamin Stillingfleet, quién al parecer carecía de las medias negras formales, pero participó en la Sociedad de las Medias Azules.
> 
> **  
> _Las dos definiciones fueron tomadas directamente de Wikipedia._  
>  **
> 
> **  
> _Hay un fanart en el fic original por si quieren verlo._  
>  **


End file.
